Disclosure
by small-but-strong
Summary: Part 3 of 'The Prodigal Son' trilogy. One eager reporter, one intense rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Simon Smith had always been someone that could blend into the background easily, hiding behind his hand-held camera as he filmed whatever his bosses had told him to. Today it was some kind of expose on a tourist trap in the south of England, a mass of caves and cavern eroded from soft limestone by millions of years of running water. He knew of the site, it was an amazing sight, a whole new world below the mainly flat lying, grassy plains above. However, some leaked document had suggested that these caves were not safe. In fact, erosion rates had increased so dramatically in recent years that the caves had been termed in a report as 'unstable'. Yet they had not been closed and were still continually exploited for tourism. This was Simon's chance to make a difference. He was going to take charge of his own project, present, edit, produce, direct and hopefully, hit the big time with this story. Grinning to himself, he stood with the other families, waiting for their tour guide to arrive, turning his mini-cam over in his hand.

In the kitchen of the visitor centre that perched above the caves, there was a problem. They were understaffed, they were anticipating a mass of coach tours and it was common knowledge among most of the staff at the centre that the owner had a letter from the British Geological Survey informing him the caves were unsafe and for the safety of the public and the staff, they should be closed until precautions could be taken to stabilize the caves, if that was even possible. The mood was gloomy as Ben Jones, chief supervisor for the day, tried to advise the minimal staff in front of him on where they would be working for the morning.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me," he finished. "I know it's going to be hectic, but we have a job to do…please guys, I'm really asking for full co-operation today." There were passive nods and forced smiles, but Ben could see the annoyance and lethargy among his team. However, he had little time to think about it, having lunch to begin preparing. He stepped into the kitchen, firing up the fryer while he began to search aimlessly for the chipped potatoes he had been promised were prepared and waiting to be fried there and then.

"In the name of…" he trailed off, stepping out of the kitchen and heading towards the gift shop.

"Katie…Shannon!" he yelled out. "Where are my potatoes!" The two teenage girls gave him a surly look from below faces caked in makeup.

"Girls…I asked you earlier…" Ben tried pleading with them, but they looked at him, unaffected, their jaws moving in unison as they chewed on gum.

"I don't believe this place…we're still open you know!" he last yell echoed around him before he made his way back to the kitchens in time to see black smoke creeping out from under the door.

"Oh hell…the fryer…" Ben groaned, pushing the swing door open hard. The sudden influx of oxygen to the stuffy kitchen immediately fed the growing fire, pushing it up and outwards, filling the room. Ben cried out in horror, but it lasted only a moment as the flames pulled him in.

The cups of coffee that littered the breakfast table remained untouched as three brothers tried unsuccessfully to ignore the yells that were coming from the lounge.

"I'm going!" Alan's voice, harsh as he raised his voice.

"But you've got a child to look after!" Tin Tin. She was trying hard not to cry. "John doesn't mind staying up there for longer!"

"I'm not doing this for John!" Alan snapped and a sudden silence descended. Scott lifted his mug and took a gulp of coffee, drawing Gordon and Virgil's attention back to the kitchen.

"Smooth Alan," Gordon muttered, resuming eating his cereal. Scott got to his feet and made his way to the lounge.

"Scott…" Virgil began to protest, but trailed off, not really knowing what to say. After a short, muttered conversation with Alan, Scott returned to the kitchen, carrying two year old Lucy, her face a mixture of confusion and alarm.

"I don't think she should be listening to that," he said gruffly, placing her down in her chair and digging through the fridge to find some food for her.

"What did Alan say?" Gordon asked, pulling a face at Lucy, causing her to laugh cheerily.

"He wants to relieve John for a month or so," Scott replied, opening a jar of baby food and tipping it into a scratched plastic bowl. It spewed out as a giant blob of goo and Scott recoiled with slight repulse. With a cautious sniff at the bowl, he decided it must be edible and moved to begin feeding it to the child, but Virgil grabbed hold of it, rolling his eyes.

"At least warm it Scott," he muttered. "I mean…it doesn't exactly look all that appealing."

"Who made you the expert?" Scott returned good-naturedly.

"I know what she likes," Virgil smiled smugly, winking as Lucy gazed up at her oldest uncles with her huge blue eyes. Scott couldn't help but smile sweetly at the child; she was the only one who would get him to drop his steely hard act after a rescue, and that was something Virgil had cottoned on to and at the moment, Scott was treating him extra nicely, trying to prevent his little weakness being shared with anyone else. However, the moment for a little sibling rivalry couldn't be passed up and with a sly grin, Scott turned to his confident looking brother.

"Oh yeah, you still think you're the favourite uncle? Nah ah, little brother, she likes me best since I let her play in Thunderbird 1." Virgil looked up at him in shock, but it was Gordon that voiced their thoughts.

"Safety first Scott," Gordon laughed. "It's a rocket for goodness sakes!"

"I supervised!" Scott shot back. "Anyway, what have you treated the little darling to recently?" Gordon looked proudly at his two older brothers.

"I'm teaching her how to swim…a life-saving skill I think you'll agree."

"Swim Gordon!" Lucy cried out and Gordon smiled, blowing his niece a kiss.

"Exactly sweetheart," he said, sticking his tongue out at Scott.

"Well, I think we have a winner," Virgil frowned, placing the dish down in front of Lucy and handing her a spoon. She smiled widely at him.

"I can't believe I'm not your favourite Lucy," he teased her as she dug her spoon into the gooey mush in front of her, somewhat disgruntledly. Virgil looked almost hurt before catching Gordon's triumphant smile.

"Well, look at it. I wouldn't want to eat it," he tried to defend himself, but his attention was grabbed by Lucy, who had managed to scoop a mass of the mush onto her spoon.

"Maybe she does like it after all," Scott suggested. Lucy admired the spoon and its contents, before flicking it at Gordon, watching in glee as it splattered across his face. Scott and Virgil couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter, which only made Lucy giggle more, and infuriate Gordon.

"You told her to do that!" he accused Virgil with a glower, its effect lost by his face being covered with orange baby food.

"No, I think it was all Lucy," Scott said, winking at the child. Virgil cleared his throat, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it's a sign of affection," he informed. "Anyway, she has good colour tastes."

"What?" Gordon asked sharply.

"Well, the food colour matches your hair exactly. It would have clashed if it was over Scott or I. Obviously her Uncle Virgil has taught her well." Gordon was about to speak, but Scott placed his hands gently over Lucy's ears.

"No expletives. She's only two." Gordon shot his brother's a long look before storming from the kitchen.

"This isn't over you two!" he yelled over his shoulder. Scott returned to his seat, watching as Virgil took hold of the spoon.

"Better stop anymore mishaps," he said.

"She takes after Alan, doesn't she?" Scott asked.

"I've never been surer after that."

"Dad, I've picked up some transmissions from Somerset in Southern England…there seems to be a fire at a visitor centre at some caves there. It all sounds quite panicked, I think they may need our help," John told his father, who sat behind his desk chewing at a pen thoughtfully.

"Have they asked for us?"

"Not yet. It sounds like it's coming though. I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks John. Keep in touch." Jeff signed off and glanced towards the door where he saw a red-faced Gordon wiping something from his cheeks. As if feeling his father's questioning eyes on him, he turned on him. Jeff had to fight to keep the smile from his face as Gordon smeared the baby food across his face in an attempt to remove it.

"My grand-daughter has good aim?" he asked and Gordon's scowled deepened.

"I thought I was her favourite," he muttered. Jeff smiled, having heard every word from the kitchen, deciding to have a little fun with Gordon. It had been a while since there had been such a good feeling in the house, and Jeff felt that he should exploit it whenever possible.

"Oh no, that's Virgil…I thought everyone knew that."

"Oh Dad!" Gordon wailed, storming towards his room, reminding Jeff of when Gordon had been a moody teenager and had continually berated his father for any and every comment. Virgil and Scott, each holding a tiny hand, made their way into the lounge. Jeff got to his feet and knelt down in front of his grand-daughter, taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Grandpa," she said, her little arms circling his neck as he lifted her. Scott nudged Virgil, rolling his eyes in his father's direction.

"The only one that can soften the hardened heart of our dad." Virgil raised his eyebrows, turning to face Scott.

"Yeah, you can talk," Virgil hissed back before smiling in his father's direction. Lucy was now engrossed in studying her grandfather's graying hair.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad, about me being the favourite uncle," he said to Jeff. Jeff laughed.

"Oh that? I was just winding Gordon up. We all know she really can't stand any of you and wants to spend all day with her grandpa…isn't that right Lucy?" Jeff looked at her and she nodded obediently. Virgil was about to protest when John's portrait sprung to life, and immediately the mood in the lounge became much more serious.

"They need our help in Somerset," John spoke quickly. "They need the caves evacuated, the fire seems to be completely out of control…and right now it seems most of the fire service in on strike and the army alternative is already stretched to its limit."

"Ok John. Scott, I want you out there as soon as possible and assess the situation, try and find the owner or someone that looks to know the layout of those caves. Virgil, take Alan and Gordon and the Firefly. Those two can deal with the fire, as long as you and Scott don't mind tackling the caves?"

"No Sir, we can do it," Virgil replied assertively, glancing in Scott's direction.

"F.A.B," Scott added. "Let's get going. Virgil, can you brief Alan and Gordon on the way? We need to get there as quickly as possible."

"F.A.B Scott," Virgil said. Jeff and Lucy watched as they got into position to be transported down to their respective crafts.

"Bye Scotty…bye Virgil…" Lucy said, waving. Jeff tickled her cheek, before calling Tin Tin and ordering her to take charge of her daughter. Jeff had a funny feeling he'd want to keep a close eye on this rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks sam1!_

From above, the area looked calm, gentle rolling hills rose up above flat, green valleys. Green, yellow and brown pastures were marked out by neat rows of bushy trees and bushes. Beyond this, there was a large river, cutting its way through the layers of soft rock, creating a spectacular valley. At the rescue site, a row of glass buildings were obscured by billows of thick black smoke, wafting upwards. Scott quickly landed a few metres from the site and quickly made his way on foot towards the area.

Scenes of chaos greeted him as he made his way towards the group of panicked workers, huddled together, their faces pale as they watched the rising flames. There were some paramedics present, but were busy dealing with injuries.

"Who's in charge here?" he asked a group of tour guides. "Anyone?" They looked at him with blank faces and Scott raised his eyebrows.

"No one?" he asked, not wanting to get exasperated with the shocked guides, but finding it more and more difficult. Turing away, he lifted his wrist comm, calling Thunderbird 2.

"I'll be there in five minutes exactly," Virgil said as soon as Scott spoke his name.

"I'm being serious," Scott said, through a small smile. "Anyway, it's completely insane here. There's no one in charge, everybody seems shocked, there are some minor injuries…burns I guess…looks like we're going to have to take control."

"Just what you like," Virgil smiled. "Well, see you in four Scott."

Gordon and Alan took charge of assisting with the fire as Scott and Virgil prepared to delve into the depths of the caves to aid in evacuating people.

"After you guys are done up here, get close to the entrance and help people towards the safe area," Scott ordered them. "Al…can you keep a watch on mobile control as well. We can all talk through the radio, but in case we loose contact for any reason, you can track us there." Alan nodded and followed Gordon to the Firefly. Virgil handed Scott a head torch, rock cutting equipment and hard hat. Scott looked at them, then back at Virgil.

"Just in case," Virgil said.

"F.A.B little bro," he said with a small smile. Since returning to the family and settling into a life without the girl he loved, Virgil had certainly been more like he was prior to New York, but every now and then, Scott caught a glimpse of a more serious, more responsible side coming out. It was as though previously he'd let Scott be the sensible one and he toddled on quite happily. Having been the only one looking out for himself in New York, Scott suspected that side of him had been exacerbated and now was certainly beginning to show face, especially on rescues. It was a side that Scott was only too pleased to see.

"What you looking at me like that for?" Virgil asked, tearing into his thoughts with unwanted force.

"Just checking I haven't forgotten to take anything or mention anything." Virgil nodded and took his first steps into the cave, immediately feeling the chill of the damp air against his skin.

"You ok Virgil?" Scott asked, noting his brother's pause. Virgil nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get going." He followed Scott, the shadows engulfing them for a moment before they switched on their head torches. The dim light did nothing to ease the anxiousness Virgil felt and Scott could sense his brother's unease. Scott studied Virgil for a moment, before he understood exactly what the problem was. He licked his dry lips tentatively and softly coughed, easing Virgil's attention to him.

"If this is too much like when you and Caitlin…"

"It'll be fine Scott," Virgil said quickly, forcing an optimistic smile and taking more determined steps into the hollow, but Scott had seen him start and had glimpsed that momentary anguish before he'd forced a more calm and collected composure. But Scott knew there had been a good reason Virgil had done this, he knew it was no good trying to draw this out from him and right now, the last thing Virgil wanted to do was have one of the worst moments of his life repeating in his mind. He reached out and touched Virgil's arm, a small gesture of understanding before taking the lead, letting Virgil fall in behind him.

"That fire is not going to be easy to control," Alan muttered as he made his way into the pod to collect the Firefly. Behind him, Gordon murmured similar sentiments and glanced towards the caves.

"Who do you think got the better deal?" Alan didn't reply as he clambered into the machine, taking his place at the controls. Gordon continued to look towards the cave entrance where people were beginning to exit and looking slightly confused and alarmed. The last thing anyone needed were people panicking and Gordon knew he was in a position to help.

"Hey Al…you can take that fire on alone, right? I'm gonna help those guys get clear of the cave. I'm not going right in, I'm just at the entrance, 'alright?" Gordon called. Alan looked at him for a second before he shrugged and nodded. Gordon smiled at his indifference before jogging towards the gathering group, their relief obvious.

The emergency lighting that had illuminated a path winding through the jagged stalagmites jutting up through the ground began to flicker as the last of the natural light began to fade. Scott glanced over his shoulder, catching Virgil's weary eye.

"Oh good," he sighed, rolling his eyes. Scott smiled at his brother's sarcasm and paused as he heard voices echoing off the limestone walls around him.

"There's the first of the groups leaving," he said, beginning to walk again. He saw the group leader first, his torch blinding Scott for a second. He shifted the beam and looked shocked when he saw their uniforms.

"Hey, International Rescue? What's going on up there?"

"There's a fire in the Visitor Centre, but don't worry. Two of our other operatives are working on it. As a precaution, my colleague and I are making sure the caves get evacuated as quickly as possible." The tour guide looked perplexed and Scott could see him wanted to ask more questions. Virgil quickly interrupted.

"If you could just get back to the surface as quickly as possible then we can assess the situation here. There's really nothing to worry about," he smiled confidently. The tour guide relented and nodded at the two men before him.

"Well, all right, though this is crazy. Whatever is going on up there, we're probably safer down here."

"Please Sir, we need to get everyone out," Scott said politely though Virgil could see he was beginning to grow impatient. He stepped to the side, allowing the group of tourist to hustle past him, the tour guide following somewhat slowly behind. As the disappeared from site Scott let out his breath in a long sigh.

"Idiot," he muttered. "What was that comment about being safer down here?"

"Yeah…weird. Probably doesn't make much difference where he is to be honest. I suppose it's just better to get everyone out of the area." Scott nodded as the path began to narrow.

"After you," Scott said, gesturing grandly.

"Oldest first Scott," Virgil returned, pushing his brother forward gently. Scott smiled and stepped into the narrow passage first.

"Age before beauty," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Alan swore as soon as he saw the flames licking the gas canisters that stood outside the visitor's centre and began to back off. An explosion would surely destroy the Firefly and probably incinerate him inside. It was a risk Alan wasn't willing to take, especially when the evacuated workers and tourists were at a safe distance. He abandoned the machine inside the pod and made his way towards the group, warning them of the impending explosion, but not to panic and as soon as it had occurred, he would be right back in to quench the flames and finally control the fire. They looked confused, alarmed, but no one voiced any of this. As Alan moved to tell Gordon and call Scott and Virgil, a tour guide grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowd.

"That explosion…what kind of force will it have?"

"I guess it depends on how much gas the canisters contain. The area that will be most at risk I imagine would be the ground below. We will be safe here."

"What about those in the caves?"

"An explosion is unlikely to cause any damage there. The rock is secure and will absorb the force."

"If it's stable and secure, right?" Alan nodded slowly, but felt a growing doubt inside of him.

"Uh…these caves aren't." The comment rocked Alan and for a moment he stared blankly at the man in front of him. The tour guide lowered his eyes guiltily and Alan stepped back, making his way towards the caves, but not knowing exactly what he could do now. An explosion could cause the whole maze of caves to become desperately unstable…or, as Alan feared, a complete collapse and with both Scott and Virgil in the deepest depths of the system, he knew he had to act now.

"Guys, there's going to be an explosion…get out!" he yelled over and over, not aware if his brothers were hearing him or not. Gordon was close to the caves entrance, just as Scott had ordered and was slowly directing the groups of people who meandered out of the cave, confused at the sudden panic, annoyed at the interruption to their tour. Blinking against the sunlight, Alan took an elderly man's arm gently.

"If you'd like to make your way towards the car parks…the staff want to check everyone has been evacuated safely," Alan said politely, while inside he was screaming at everyone to drop everything and run. The man nodded and Alan ran towards Gordon. He glanced up on hearing him and smiled.

"Alan…hey, help me a minute. I've got two guys here needing help out. I'm near the surface…" Gordon asked him and Alan rolled his eyes, sprinting to the cavern entrance where he saw his brother helping two men limp towards him.

"You're okay now," Alan assured them, pointing them in the direction of the medical staff in attendance.

"Move Gordon, this place is going to go in a minute…" Alan told him.

"What about Scott and Virgil?"

"If they have any sense, they'll be on their way out. Come on!" Gordon hesitated, looking into the black depths of the cavern.

"Scott! Guys!" he yelled. Alan cursed under his breath and ran into the cave, grabbing hold of Gordon's arm and tugging him.

"Look, we don't have time…I'm sure they'll be fine…" he began, but was cut off when he felt the explosion rock him. The gas canisters had exploded and the force was rippling through the limestone caverns below. The youngest brothers looked towards the entrance; escape was so close…They staggered forward, their progress hindered by the falling rock. Suddenly Gordon's arm was ripped from Alan's grasp and he watched in horror as his brother disappeared from his sight.

"Gordon!" he yelled, but his words were swallowed by the deafening rumbling. Alan crawled towards the entrance, but knew he wouldn't make it, as a rock tumbled from the ceiling and blocked his only path of escape.

Scott felt the aftershocks of the explosion below his feet and glanced over his shoulder to where Virgil had stopped dead and was looking in horror at the crevasse above them.

"Stay still…" he breathed as the first fragments of soft creamy limestone began to crumble around them.

"Find cover," Scott cried out as the mass collapsed between them. Scott tried to cover his head and began running deeper into the caverns, unaware of the rocks right behind him. He felt nothing as they tumbled on him, trapping him against the ground, and deep within the maze of caves.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks mucho to everyone that has reviewed! glad i managed to make a good cliffhanger! anyway, a wee warning for some slight bad language in this chapter...tut tut. but it's like PG rated bad language. hope you enjoy and if you want to complain, comment or just say hey, please leave a review, it's always good to hear what everyone thinks. hope you enjoy!_

"John, what the hell just happened?"

His father's booming voice echoed around John as he gazed in horror at the four motionless dots on his GPS, the signals coming from his four brothers. What had just happened? He'd heard Alan shouting and then a huge eruption, drowning out any further communications between them, then nothing. His hands shook uncontrollably as he pushed his chair back from the desk.

"John!" His father's voice brought him back to the terrifying reality.

"We've lost communication with them," John managed to say. "I'm not sure what exactly happened…" But John knew exactly what had happened. The caves had collapsed and his brothers had been inside, but he didn't want to even utter that fact. Somehow it seemed as though everything would be fine if he didn't state the obvious. Unfortunately, his father didn't subscribe to this same train of thought.

"Alan said there was going to be an explosion…" Jeff said slowly. "That sounded like an explosion John. I want you to keep trying to get in touch with any of them down there…any of them. And I don't want to hear anything until you have, understand?"

"Yes Sir," John said in a small voice, knowing the anger in his father's voice was masking a fear he'd always harboured, but until now, had never surfaced. He took a deep breath and began systematically trying to contact each of his brother's. _Do anything John, just don't think…_

Jeff's head was in his hands, his elbows resting against the solid mahogany desk from behind which he observed every rescue. The steaming coffee cup beside him lay abandoned. As if feeling her presence behind him, Jeff looked up and met Tin Tin's calm eyes. She had prepared herself for this moment from the day she and Alan had said hello to their daughter.

"What's happened?" she asked softly. Jeff run his hands across his hair distractedly and shook his head quickly. Furiously, Tin Tin walked over to the desk and stood in front of him.

"It's Alan, isn't it? He's hurt…or something?"

"It's all of them Tin Tin," he spoke sharply. "And I don't know what is wrong…the last communication I heard between them was that Alan thought there was going to be an explosion and that they needed to get clear of the caves." Tin Tin's eyes filled, but she maintained her composure.

"They were all in the caves?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know…well, if I had to guess at this point, I'd say Scott and Virgil were definitely in there…Gordon and Alan, I really don't know…" Tin Tin pulled up a chair and sat next to Jeff's desk, fixing her eyes on Alan's portrait as if willing him to get in touch.

"Tin Tin, I don't know if you should be here just now…" Jeff began, but Tin Tin interrupted him.

"This is exactly where I should be." Jeff glanced towards the portraits lined up along the wall, but lowered his eyes, preferring the polished grain of his desk, their happy smiles too much of a contrast with his own emotion.

He was cold. And distinctly aware of a trickling sound next to his ear. And wetness on his head and arms. Opening his eyes, he saw a shallow puddle of cloudy water, slowly becoming pink…blood from a cut above his left eye leaking into the water. Gordon sat up and winced at the pain that sliced across his shoulder blades. Looking around his surroundings, he assessed he was in some kind of swallow hole, a narrow hole at the top leading into a tapered cavern, the walls steep and slippery…the water had obviously eroded the hole he had fallen into and was slowly collecting in the bottom. He supposed if he waited long enough, the hole would fill and he could swim out. But, the hole was deep, the water freezing and by the time it had filled, Gordon suspected he'd be long dead from hypothermia.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard!" he yelled, before leaning over and coughing violently.

"Gordon?" a voice reached his ear and it took Gordon a minute to work out from where.

"John! John!" he cried, delighted at hearing someone's voice. "I fell into a swallow hole thing…I lost Alan and Scott and Virgil were deeper in the caverns…"

"It's ok Gordon, I'm scanning the area for them now…how are you?"

"There's water…lots of water…" Gordon's voice was trembling and John closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm himself. Having heard every brother's reaction to the sudden explosion had shocked John, he'd been unable to breathe, trying to stop the rage of emotions and thoughts that rushed through him in the minute or so before he'd managed to raise Gordon.

"John…can you hear me…no one is answering John!" Alan's panicked voice. John grabbed hold of his communicator and took a deep breath.

"Alan, it's me. I've got Gordon…he's stuck with rising waters…I'll patch you guys through so we can all try and work out a way to get you two out of there." There was a short pause before Alan and Gordon yelled with relief at being connected to other while they were trapped separately.

"You got Scott and Virgil yet?" Gordon asked, the soft trickling sound behind his voice causing John some concern.

"Nothing yet…they're probably trying to get through," John replied quickly, trying to keep his youngest brother's optimistic. John tried to contact Scott again, but got nothing. Sighing, he tried Virgil, but again the speaker remained silent.

"Come on guys…" John said, half a plead, half a prayer.

The dust began to settle and Virgil slowly opened one eye, his body jammed uncomfortably in a tiny hollow. He didn't dare move, even breathe as he waited for any more movement from the rocks around him. After a few seconds, he didn't care and crawled into the larger space, circled by massive blocks of limestone. Pressing his earpiece back into his ear, Virgil tried to call Scott.

"Scott?" he tried, coughing the dust from his lungs. "Scott, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Virgil waited for what felt like an eternity, but there was only deafening silence.

"Scott…come on…answer!" Virgil demanded, his voice becoming strained as again there was no answer. Unwilling to be defeated, but feeling completely overwhelmed by the situation, Virgil sat back against a block and closed his eyes, his mind working overtime. How was he going to get out? Where were Gordon and Alan? How was he going to get to Scott? Why was Scott not answering? Perhaps his radio had been damaged, perhaps the reception in the caves was poor, perhaps it was his own radio that was broken…_perhaps Scott was dead_…Virgil cursed himself before changing channels and began talking. He could only pray that John would hear him.

The tears that Tin Tin had refused to let fall on hearing about Alan were released at once when John informed them that he'd spoken to both Alan and Gordon and were coming up with some idea of how to get them out. Alan could see daylight and had calculated that Gordon's swallow hole was only meters from his present position. Jeff allowed himself a moment, relief flooding through him before looking up at John's portrait, his mouth once again set, his eyes fixing John with a solid look, conveying no emotion.

"And Scott and Virgil?" he asked. The uncertainty in John's eyes said more than any words could have and Jeff rubbed his hand across his chin, desperately trying to keep a professional outlook. Again that guilt flooded through him, as it did every time one of his sons was injured on duty, a duty he sometimes regretted ever offering them.

"Do you know if they are trapped together?"

"Their signals are apart. It looks as though they took cover in separate places."

"If they even got cover," Jeff muttered, startling both himself and John. He glanced around him apologetically before taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. Working together, Scott and Virgil were unstoppable, both urging the other on. However, apart, Jeff feared Virgil might not hold up as well as his brother. Jeff imaged that the current situation would throw up a lot of memories about the last time he'd been trapped.

"I'll keep trying," John said softly, signing off before Jeff could even acknowledge this. Angrily, Jeff slammed his mug down, coffee splashing over the edges and spattering across the desk. Tin Tin got to her feet and lifted the mug, her gaze lingering on Jeff's harrowed expression.

"I'll get you some fresh coffee," she said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jeff glanced up at her and nodded, placing his hand over hers.

In Thunderbird 5, the silence enclosed around John, suffocating him. Picking at the flaked skin around his nails, he glanced at the photographs he'd lined up beside his control panel, trying to act as though he were there with his brothers, beside them as they crouched alone waiting for help. Alan and Gordon had chatted between each other, putting out some ideas of what they could do now, but John had remained silent, not wanting to shatter the almost jovial conversation with his doubts. He didn't know what to say to Alan and Gordon; he didn't want to have to put the thought out there that maybe Scott and Virgil were in a bad way and had resolved to the deafening silence around him. Suddenly his speaker crackled.

"I can't get Scott…" Virgil's voice, soft, broken. John closed his eyes, his body deflating as he let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. It was only when John became aware of what Virgil was saying that the tension once again flooded him, and he felt his temples beginning to throb as he once again tensed his jaw.

"Virgil, it's John…I've got Alan and Gordon on the radio. I'm patching us together so we are in constant contact, ok?" There was silence from the other end.

"Virgil!"

"Yeah…yeah…are they ok?" He sounded distracted, sluggish almost and John cursed that he couldn't see what condition his immediate younger brother was in. He hoped it was merely shock and concern.

"Gordon's got some water issues, but he thinks he'll be ok for just now. Alan's scared…well, I suppose we all are Virgil."

"What happened?"

"Looks like a major explosion within the centre at the surface caused this rock instability and caused much of it to collapse. Look, I've got to be honest with you, I haven't been able to get anything out of Scott either…" John pressed his lips together, unsure of what Virgil was going to say or do next. _Scott needs you Virgil…please hold it together…_

"I've gotta go get him John…maybe his radio's broken or something…"

"Of course," John said softly, knowing that he had to keep everyone optimistic at this time. "Virgil…just be careful ok? Here, I'll put you in contact with Gordon and Alan…tell them Scott's radio is out…let's not worry everyone unnecessarily." There were yells from Alan and Gordon when they were put in contact with Virgil.

"Look guys, I have some equipment down here with me," Virgil said slowly. "I'm going to try getting Scott out just now, he's nearest, but I'm coming for you ok?"

"We need to get Gordon out Virg," Alan said quickly. "Gordo, how's the water?"

"Hey, I'll be fine…it's a bit cold, so don't take hours over it Virgil," Gordon said, his tone slightly more optimistic than before.

"How are you Alan?" Virgil asked, his voice strained as though trying to be 'normal Virgil', but cracking slightly.

"Ok…a bit squashed in this space…"

"Al, you've got some equipment on you, try finding Gordon's exact position, maybe you guys could try stopping that water, or getting closer to the surface maybe? John, can you get in touch with people outside, maybe they could move some of the rock from the entrance and pass through some equipment for Alan to use?" There was a moment of shocked silence from the remaining three brothers before Gordon spoke.

"Shit Virgil, you've gone all Scott on us!" he exclaimed through chattering teeth. There was laughter from the four brothers before the mood became sombre once again, a soft rumbling from above them reminding them of how precarious the situation was.


	4. Chapter 4

_a quick update for you since it was ready to go. thanks again for the reviews!_

"Hey in there!" Alan turned to look in the direction of the voice, shielding his eyes against the growing gap in the rock before him, gradually allowing more and more natural light to spill into the cave entrance.

"Hey! Hey!" Alan called, scrambling towards the gap and pressing his face up to it. He could see a group of people gathered around the entrance, holding blankets, water bottles and climbing ropes.

"We got you some equipment," one of the men said, coming to stand where Alan could see him. He squinted up at the man, taking in his weather-beaten face and toothy grin.

"Thank you," Alan said, extending his hand out of the gap and feeling the other man take it in a firm handshake.

"Polite chap, aren't you. Listen, I'm going to pass you some stuff in. Your friend John has told us what needs to be done. While you get your mate out of that hole, us out here will get rid of these big 'uns blocking the entrance."

"You guys are the best," Alan beamed before taking two water bottles in his hands followed by a length of sturdy climbing rope. He placed the bottles in the corner before moving towards the edge of the hole that Gordon had fallen into. He peered over cautiously, so as not to dislodge any more rock.

"Gordon?" he called, his voice echoing across the walls. Gordon looked up at him, his face alarmingly pale, but his eyes seemed bright and he managed to smile cheerily at Alan.

"Hey Al…you got a plan of action yet?" Gordon asked through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, I've got some rope from the guys outside. They'll have something to tell the kids one day…the day they rescued International Rescue," Alan said, throwing the rope down to his brother. Gordon reached up and took it before swearing at the pain in his shoulder. He doubled over and clenched his eyes shut.

"You hurt?" Alan asked, but the sound of Gordon's breath being forced through gritted teeth gave him all the answers he needed. John was also listening in carefully, and spoke quickly.

"Ok, Gordon, can you take some of your weight?" he asked. Gordon snorted under his breath before looking up towards where Alan watched over him.

"I guess so," Gordon said. "If I take most of it, Al, can you pull me up kinda quickly?"

"With the amount you eat probably not," Alan joked, but it was greeted with a further curse from Gordon and a sharp word from John.

"Ok, ok," Alan snapped. "Gordo, put the rope round your waist and hold it, trying to take some weight. I'm going to get you out ok?"

The mass of rock that stood between him and his brother daunted Virgil. He'd tried to sound confident and strong and unphased, as he knew Scott would have done in his situation, but he was terrified. The fear that he had felt earlier had subsided a little, having heard Scott's voice, but remembering how he spoke to Caitlin, how she seemed ok…but hadn't made it, made Virgil feel sick. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to focus on helping Scott. He pulled out the rock cutting device Brains had outdone himself in inventing. Virgil had no idea of the exact mechanisms, but it fired electromagnetic pulses which, in one way or another, managed to break down the lattice of the rock, causing it to break away and disintegrate. He held it against the rock and pressed down on it, listening to the rocks creaking with the strain. As the rock crumbled in front of him, it spewed out tiny fragments of rock dust, coating Virgil in a light, pale coloured powder. He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to breathe it in. As it dispersed into the cramped space around him, he turned back to examine the gap he'd made in the rock. It seemed tiny in comparison with the effort and Virgil's head spun as he thought of what stood between him and Scott. _You can't do it…you couldn't save her…you can't save Scott…_

"Dammit!" Virgil yelled out, resisting the temptation to smash the rock cutting device against the stone all around him.

"What's wrong?" Three concerned voices reached him at once and Virgil cursed inwardly, having forgotten they were all communicating over the one radio frequency.

"Nothing…I just hit my elbow on a rock and it hurt…y'know, the funny bone?" Virgil managed to laugh it off and Gordon and Alan sighed sympathetically. Their voices were cut off as John closed their frequency, allowing him and Virgil privacy.

"Virgil?" he asked patiently as his younger brother remained stubbornly silent.

"You can lie to the kids, but not to me Virgil," he said.

"It's nothing, ok…just…I'm just worried about Scott," Virgil snapped finally.

"Well, you're really the only that can fix that just now," John pointed out. Virgil glanced again at the rock in front of him and the piece of equipment in his hand. It was all he had, but he was all Scott had at this point. With renewed vigour, he began ploughing through the rock, the only thoughts occupying his mind, those of his brother and the help he needed.

The final heave up on to the ground overwhelmed Gordon and he felt himself beginning to fall back. Luckily, despite exhaustion, Alan was quick enough to grab hold of him, and wrapping his arms around his brother, dragged him as far as possible from the swallow hole. He lay Gordon down on the ground and pushed his sweat dampened hair from his forehead.

"You guys made it then," John said. "Good work Al. The guys outside are smashing up the rocks and moving them as quickly as possible. They should be with you soon."

Alan looked at his elder brother and wiped his forehead tenderly. Gordon's eyes flickered open and he managed a weak smile.

"Thanks John," Gordon managed to croak. "You got anything from Scott and Virgil?"

"They're working on it," John replied quickly, not wanting to cause the younger ones any other distress.

"Sit tight kids, help will be with you soon."

Deep within the caves, Virgil seemed to be meeting more and more rocks. He was becoming more and more alarmed as he was sure he and Scott hadn't been that far apart. He paused when he heard John's voice.

"How's it going?"

"It's uh…rocky," Virgil said. "Any news on Alan and Gordon?"

"That I do," John replied cheerily. "Gordon's got suspected hypothermia, he's injured his shoulder. Alan seems distressed about the whole thing," John told Virgil. "But they are out and Gordon's getting a bit of treatment from what I gather. Any luck getting to Scott?"

"I must be close…have you had any contact with him?" Virgil asked, wiping the dust from the rocks from his face.

"Nothing Virg…sorry," John said. "You are close though. The signal from his transmitter is just in front of you."

"Okay…I think Gordon and Alan should probably head home in Thunderbird 1…Alan's not injured right?"

"Yeah, he's alright," John replied. "He won't want to leave you and Scott though."

"It's Gordon he should be worried about. He needs help," Virgil reasoned. "Can you patch me through to them…I guess I better explain this one."

The makeshift medical centre in the car park of the caves was full of people, stunned by the explosion, dealing with burns from the fire, looking in horror at Gordon, who lay across some chairs, a blanket around him. His shivering was beginning to ease a little as his body temperature began to rise, the pain in his shoulder had been somewhat numbed by painkillers, but he was complete exhausted and was drifting between sleep and dozing as Alan sat beside him, watching his brother closely. His radio beeped, signaling John and Virgil trying to get in contact with him and Alan answered it quickly, expecting news of Scott. Instead he received a 'suggestion' that he should take Gordon home in Thunderbird 1 now. Alan's exclamation caused Gordon to jump beside him.

"Are you freakin' kidding me Virg? Look, you and Scott need help and me and Gordon can give you the help." At his name, Gordon wearily looked up at his younger brother, dismissing him with a weak wave.

"Gordon…" Alan began to protest, but he was distracted by his elder brother.

"Gordon can get better treatment back home," Virgil said. "The guys that helped you and Gordon are going to help me and Scott, ok?"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving until I see you guys coming out of there."

"Alan, I am ordering you to go back home," Virgil said, his voice hard and determined. Alan folded his arms defensively although Virgil couldn't see him. He looked towards Gordon who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Alan don't sulk with me. Gordon needs help, and you have to help him. Anyway, I think given what happened here today, there are certain people at home will want to see you safe and well…" Virgil didn't need to say anymore and Alan resigned with a soft sigh.

"Playing the family card…nice move Virgil," he said rolling his eyes. Virgil said nothing and Alan cut communication with him and moved to Gordon to prepare him for the flight home.

The fragments of rock crumbled around him as Virgil pushed through another layer, reaching a small enclosure. He waited for the dust to settle before ducking into the narrow enclosure. His head torch immediately highlighted his brother, lying at the far end, completely motionless, surrounded by shattered boulders. Virgil wasted no time and ran to his brother's side.

"Scott…Scott, can you hear me?" Virgil crouched next to him, his eyes scanning his brother's motionless body. _Oh God, oh God…_ Virgil sat back, pulling his knees up to his chest, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Scott…don't do this…come on Scott…" he whispered. _Don't do this Caitlin…_ Virgil closed his eyes as the memories came faster and faster, blinding him with terror.

"No Scott…stay with me…" _Stay with me Caitlin…they will find us…_ Virgil let out a gut-wrenching moan as he realised that nobody would find them. He'd sent Gordon and Alan home, John was in a space station and without specialist equipment, any rescue attempt would cause another collapse.

"Scott…don't leave me Scotty…" Virgil pleaded. There was a soft crackling as John connected to him.

"How is he Virgil?" Virgil wiped his cheeks and cleared his throat. "Virgil?"

"Yeah…his pulse is quite slow…shallow breathing, but he's alive. No sign of head injury…" Virgil automatically ran through his well-learned medic routine before sitting back again. The enormous task ahead of him was becoming more and more difficult to imagine being able to carry out. He couldn't send in the Mole, the vibrations created as it drilled would only cause another collapse. However, tunneling through the mass of rock that stood between him and the outside with a newly designed piece of equipment which might not be able to take the strain didn't seem like a better option. Never mind the fact Scott was seriously injured and wouldn't be able to help.

"John…I don't know how to get us out of this…" he confessed in a small voice. There was a short, painful silence.

"Virgil, listen to me…I'm with you every step ok? Now we are going to work this out together." John heard him sniff on the other end and placed his head in his hands. In the caves, Virgil wiped his eyes clumsily and took a deep breath. _Do it for Scott…_

"I need to keep him as still as possible…if he's got any kind of injury to the spine, it can't be moved," Virgil said. "I've got one of the pack away stretchers…neck brace…Um…I guess I'll just have to drag the stretcher out."

"Ok Virgil, now…you've managed to clear a pathway, but there's still a couple of metres between where you were and where Gordon and Alan got out…it's a bit more than what was between you and Scott, but if you just take it easy, don't rush…you can do this, ok?" Virgil glanced at Scott as he unpacked the stretcher.

"I'm gonna have to," he said, almost inaudibly. John returned to silence, listening to the sound of his brother reassuring Scott, though he doubted he could hear him. But, listening to his calm voice and soothing words, John began to slowly relax and managed a small smile as he heard Scott murmur something.

"Virgil…my legs…"

"Hey Scotty, nice of you to join us," he heard Virgil say. "John's going to help me get you out of here and then we can fix you up, right? Don't be doing anything stupid like giving up on me…or sleeping on me…"

"I can't feel them…I…" Scott broke off and John was startled to hear strangled sobs coming from his eldest brother. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and he pressed the base of his hand against his teeth, stopping Scott and Virgil hearing him.

"Scott, it's ok…" Virgil's voice, but it had lost its soothing tone. "We'll get out, I promise…and I'll see what I can do for your legs…look, it might not be permanent…a shock to the spine or something…"

"I'm scared…what if it's not Virgil? What the hell am I going to do…?" The pause was enough to confirm Scott's fears and Virgil reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Scott…" but Virgil couldn't say anymore and John heard him sniff loudly. "Scott don't do this…please…I can't do this…" John took a deep breath.

"Guys, come on. Let's worry about you later Scott, right now, you're both going to be in serious trouble if you can't get out of that cave." His voice trembled on the last word and there was an understanding silence.

"F.A.B John," Scott said, his voice barely a whisper, but it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

The leafy bushes around the pool shuddered as Thunderbird 1 returned to its hanger and the pool slid shut. Jeff returned to his desk, finding it difficult to wait patiently for his youngest sons to enter the living room. The concealed doors swished open and Jeff got to his feet as they staggered into the living room. Immediately he moved to Alan's aid, supporting Gordon and helping him down the hall towards the sick bay. Gordon was stumbling between Alan and his father as they picked up the pace.

"How are you feeling Gordon?" Jeff asked him.

"Sick…" Gordon moaned, his head falling forward. Jeff glanced in concern at Gordon.

"Sick?" he repeated, frowning when he saw Gordon smiling softly.

"Alan's flying…" he explained. Jeff slowly understood and managed a soft laugh as he lay Gordon down on the bed, taking the blanket he'd clutched around him from him, replacing it with a fresh one. Brains came to Gordon's side, reassuring him and explaining what he would do to help him. Alan stared at his brother in shock before Jeff gently touched the side of his arm, steering him towards the exit.

"He'll be fine. It's nothing too serious," Jeff assured him, closing the sick bay door, allowing Brains to fix up Gordon. Alan looked pale, his blue eyes wide, the fright from the earlier accident still present. He sat down against the wall and rubbed his face vigorously.

"We could all have died…" he mumbled finally. "Scott and Virgil still could…" Jeff closed his eyes, a knowledge he was only too aware of. He pressed his lips together, glancing towards the lounge where he wanted to be, but the devastation on Alan's face made him remain beside his youngest.

"John is keeping in constant contact. I had to see you and Gordon though." Alan's eyes were fixed on a landscape painting by Virgil that hung across from him. He tilted his head and frowned.

"That looks like the rescue site…Virgil's picture I mean…" Alan's face fell, as if even mentioning Scott and Virgil was some kind of jinx. He looked away from the painting, brushing his hand across the coarse fabric of the carpet.

"Can I sit with you until I know they are ok?" Alan asked, looking up at him with apprehensive eyes. He looked so young, despite being a father and dealing, on an almost daily basis, with dangerous rescues. Jeff reached out, taking his sons hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I would love you to Alan," Jeff said, leading him down the hallway, his hand a reassuring pressure against his back.

The sudden sharp pain across his eyes when he saw the first shard of sunlight through the cracks in the rocks stopped Virgil in his tracks. He looked down at the golden spot on his hand, feeling the warmth of it, watching it highlight the creases and scars across his palm. _Someone likes me_ he thought with a thankful smile. He turned to face Scott, his features obscured by the dark shadows.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked instantly, his voice strained, as it had been since Virgil had found him. Virgil got down next to his brother, allowing him to see his happy expression.

"We made it Scott…I can see sunlight, we've got just a few rocks to go…" Scott's frown lightened and he strained to see the sunlight Virgil was speaking of.

"I can't…" he grumbled.

"Hold on a minute…" Virgil said, getting to his feet and pulling out the rock cutter. He placed it against the rock and pushed, but nothing happened. Virgil tried again, but there was no whirring sound as it fired up, no creaking from within the rock, no crumbling as it fell apart…Virgil looked in wonder at the machine in his hand before he let out an incredulous laugh.

"Virgil?" Scott's voice was weak and Virgil looked at his brother for a moment, debating what to tell him. Instead of facing facts, Virgil tried repeatedly to break through the tiny amount of rock that stood between them and the great outdoors. But there was nothing, the rock mass remained in place and only that single spot of sunlight on Virgil's palm remained. Determined to get both him and Scott out of this, Virgil began hammering frantically on the rock with the cutter, pounding it and flinching as sharp shards flew around him, nicking his cheeks. He paused to catch his breath and noticed he'd only succeeded in making a few marks on the otherwise intact rock.

"Oh for f…" Virgil began, but was cut off by John.

"Hey, you guys have stopped…what's going on?" His pleasant voice alleviated Virgil's anger and disappointment for a moment, before he remembered what had just happened.

"Would you believe me if I said I can see sunlight, but I can't get out?"

"What?"

"The rock cutter has packed in…and I swear there is only one boulder between us and freedom…" Virgil trailed off as Scott moaned softly from the stretcher.

"Tell me you're kidding Virg…"

"Ok, don't panic. I can get the guys outside to try and hammer through. They did the same for Gordon and Alan earlier," John told them, trying to ease the obvious aggravation both were feeling being so close to being out of the caves, but unable to quite make it. There was a short pause as John communicated with the men outside before he returned to his brothers.

"Ok, they're going to smash through and help you and Scott get out. You better get clear," John instructed.

"F.A.B," Virgil said, grabbing the end of Scott's stretcher and tugging it back into the darkness. Scott mumbled softly as Virgil sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

"Almost there," Virgil promised him, reaching out and wiping the mud from Scott's pale cheeks. He noticed they were damp, and pressed his hand against his forehead to determine his temperature. He was a little cold, but not sweating. Scott opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and slightly swollen around the edges. Virgil swallowed audibly as Scott tried to smile, but his lips merely trembled. Virgil tried desperately to think of what he could possibly say to make the situation any easier, but all words were lost, fallen from his mind as he watched a perfectly shaped tear trace its way down the contours of Scott's face.

"Sorry…" Scott apologised, his voice cracking with the effort of holding back the tremendous fear that had been building since he'd woken and found he couldn't feel anything past his waist. The whole time Virgil was working to clear the rock, he'd mulled over the shock in his mind, wondering if the feeling would return in that minute…or the next hour…He'd grit his teeth, trying to wiggle his toes, his brain screaming to his feet to carry out the task. But still his feet remained motionless. The agonising frustration was tearing him apart and as he broke down in front of his brother, he couldn't even begin to tell him what he felt. He was so close to Virgil though, he realised he didn't need to say anything. He was scared, terrified and Virgil would be there to comfort him. He moved to wipe away the tear, but Virgil caught his hand, gently returning it to his side.

"If you can't cry in front of me now Scott, there's something really wrong," he said tenderly. He rubbed his thumb across the top of Scott's hand and gave, what he hoped to be, an optimistic smile. Scott returned the smile as they heard the sounds of a hammer being slammed against the rock.

"We'll have you out of there in a jiffy lads!" a cheery voice called to them. Virgil felt Scott's fingers shift so he was gripping Virgil's hand in his own. Virgil looked back at Scott and this time the smiles they exchanged were real.

Simon returned to the site, wanting to film some kind of aftermath scene. He stood in the cover of some trees, looking towards the small hole that had been battered through the fallen rock. He positioned his camera and began to film.

"This is what remains of the caves. Incompetence caused this? Perhaps, but then, why were these caves still open if they were unstable in the first place? The explosion above only served to push these caves into a greater instability. It's a miracle there were not more injuries."

Just as he was about to switch off his camera, he saw two battered, exhausted figures struggling out of the cave. A group of locals were instantly at their sides, handing them blankets, tending to the man in the stretcher. About to offer assistance himself, he paused, recognizing the uniforms, realising who the two men were. His eyes dropped to the camera in his hand and back to the two men. He knew about their policy on no cameras, but they seemed preoccupied. One of the men had been injured, the other was obviously concerned about this and looked as though he was ready to pass out at any moment. Surely, a tiny bit of footage wouldn't hurt…it would only serve to back up his story about how unsafe the place had been. Simon lifted his camera and focused on the two men.


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry about the wait, problems getting this uploaded i'm afraid. anyway, thanks to everyone that has been reviewing regularly, it really means a lot. _

The gentle kiss on her forehead roused Tin Tin from a light sleep, curled on the couch in Lucy's room. Alan stood before her, reaching out to stroke her cheek with his finger gently.

"Alan…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on to the couch beside her. Alan slowly returned her embrace, running his fingers through her silky dark hair.

"That was too close today Alan," she said, her voice low to prevent waking Lucy. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. Alan nodded slowly and cupped one hand around her cheek, kissing her softly.

"Are you going to stop this Alan? Next time, you might not be so lucky," she said, taking his hands and holding them tightly, looking towards their daughter. Alan followed her gaze and bit his bottom lip, getting to his feet and standing over the cot.

"I'm only thinking of Lucy," Tin Tin continued. "Please Alan…" He said nothing, but gently moved the blanket around his daughter, stroking her hair before looking towards Tin Tin.

"How can I do that?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Rescuing is what I do…look we all made it out ok…Scott and Virgil will be ok…"

"You could have been seriously injured…or even worse Alan and I don't want Lucy losing her father."

"You're being melodramatic here…c'mon…" Alan said, appealing to her, but as soon as he spoke those words, he knew she wasn't going to like them. Tin Tin got to her feet and walked towards him, until she stood directly in front of him.

"Melodramatic? It seems an almost regular occurrence for one of you to get injured on a rescue at the moment…how long will it be before there's a fatality?" Alan reached out to grab her arm, but she moved quickly from the room.

Jeff was elated when John told him Scott and Virgil were out and making their way to Thunderbird 2, but he let it show only as a smile. John knew his father's ways and did not expect any more. He'd deliberately not mentioned Scott's injuries, deciding that his father had went through enough for one rescue and that he'd leave Virgil, who at least had some idea of the medical matter, to explain later.

"When do they expect to leave?" his father asked him.

"I guess as soon as Virgil has got Scott sorted…" John trailed off, his face falling as he realised what he'd said, the terrible truth he'd blurted out without thinking. The reaction was as expected. His father's face registered shock before concern.

"John?" Jeff pressed him to continue. "What aren't you telling me?" John looked flustered and between wanting to yell at himself and feign transmission problems, he vaguely stumbled through an explanation.

"Uh…Scott's been injured…he…um…I think it's serious …" John stuttered, looking away.

"He's what!" Jeff cried. "Why didn't they tell me?" Jeff got to his feet, his stance, facial expression and clenched fists telling John his father was furious at being the uninformed one.

"I…uh…" But Jeff cut the communication, instead pressing the button which would link him to Thunderbird 2, to Scott and Virgil, and hopefully to an explanation.

"Are you in pain?" Virgil asked Scott as he got him settled into the bunk in the cockpit.

"I'll be ok," Scott said, smiling wryly. He watched Virgil touch the base of his foot and watch him for a reaction.

"Nothing…" Scott muttered dejectedly.

"As I said, it might be temporary," Virgil told him, trying to lift his spirits. "A shock to the spine that will wear off…" Scott tried to smile at his brother, but it slipped as Virgil turned away, swaying slightly. He placed his palm across his forehead, rubbing it wearily. He was beginning to feel sick, weak and dizzy. Not what he wanted when he had to get a seriously injured Scott back home as quickly as possible.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…" Virgil began, before he leant back against the cool wall, trying to focus his spinning head for a second.

"You don't look too good…" Scott began, but stopped as he watched Virgil slide down the wall, his body crumpled on the floor.

"Virgil! Virgil!" Scott yelled to him, helpless to move to his brother's side. Scott's attention was dragged from his fallen brother to the radio as he heard his father's voice calling to them, demanding that they answer. Scott sunk back into the bed, before grabbing hold of his wrist com and contacting John.

"Can you get Dad off our backs?" he begged.

"What's up?" John asked. "He's pretty angry…"

"I can't walk so I can't answer the radio and Virgil has passed out on the floor…I don't know what's wrong with him. There was a short silence as Scott heard his father curse before ending the transmission. Scott let out a shaky breath, looking back at Virgil, willing him to wake up.

"Yeah he's angry…look John, please just tell him we're…I dunno, we're having radio problems…I'm going to sit here and yell at Virgil until he gets up…"

John had only just finished communicating with Scott before his father was snapping at him once again.

"John, what's going on?" he demanded and John wiped his face, trying to look somewhat normal and composed, despite the ongoing concern for Scott and now the worry that Virgil was in no condition to attempt the flight home.

"Problems with the radio," John said quickly, but his eyes betrayed him and Jeff shook his head.

"Why don't you tell me what is going on? I'm ordering you John." The continual demands from his father were grating on John; it appeared he didn't trust his three eldest to make decisions and deal with situations on their own terms.

"'Alright!" John snapped, glowering at his father. "Virgil's collapsed…Scott's in the first aid compartment, so the radio is going unanswered. Scott just called me on his wrist com to tell me." Jeff slumped back in his seat, looking towards the ceiling.

"What else could go wrong…" he muttered. John's scowl faded and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Maybe you should send Alan out…" John suggested, but Jeff shook his head, dismissing John's suggestion immediately.

"He's too exhausted to even contemplate that…Tell Scott to call me." John hesitated, but hearing the lingering fury in his father's voice, he decided that now was not a time to disobey him. There was a moment before Scott's portrait came alive, his face dirty, and his eyes flickering with fear.

"Scott…I know you're injured, but I need you to get Virgil to come round…"

"He's exhausted Dad," Scott said. "You have no idea what he just went through back there…"

"You're not safe and sound yet. Do something to get him going…" Scott tried to get a word in, but his father continued to berate him, ordering him to wake Virgil.

"I can't move Dad! I can't feel my legs!" Scott yelled over his father's orders. There was a stunned silence before there was a soft groan in the background. Scott's eyes glistened with tears as he looked towards where his brother had collapsed and saw his eyes flicker.

"Virgil's back," Scott said numbly before his portrait froze, his transmission having been cut. Jeff was frozen; Scott's screamed revelation causing him to shut down. For the first time, he had no idea what to do. Ignoring John's sympathetic eyes, Jeff got up from his desk and moved to his study, closing the door behind him and shutting himself in with his grief.

Having moved Scott from the sick bay to the bunk in the cockpit, Virgil sat in his chair, trying to control his shaking hands long enough to drink a mug full of strong, sugary black coffee. Scott watched him, obvious concern scarred across his tired face.

"It's just exhaustion," Virgil assured him. "Honestly…" He trailed off and he gulped down a mouthful of coffee, scalding his tongue. Scott didn't look convinced, but didn't want to stress Virgil out by arguing with him.

"I'll be fine. John's going to keep an eye on our progress home and you're here to throw stuff at me if I dose off…I'm giving you permission Scott," Virgil smiled at his brother. Scott laughed softly, eyeing a wrench located in the wall mounted tool box.

"Makes me want you to black out, despite the obvious danger we would be in." Virgil followed his gaze and half-smiled.

"You're in safe hands Scott. When have I ever let you down?"

"Don't get me started…" Scott laughed, rolling his eyes. Virgil laughed with his brother, glad that for even just a moment, his mind was distracted from the terrifying possibility of the seriousness of his injuries.

"Ok…I'm going to fire her up," Virgil said, turning to face the controls. "Are you ok back there?"

"As comfy as I can get," Scott replied. "Just take it easy Virgil…and keep drinking that coffee with the ton of sugar in it."

"F.A.B…wait, I thought you'd delegated all responsibility to me," Virgil said, glancing over his shoulder at Scott.

"Stuff that…I've never trusted you to be in charge of a mission and I never will!"

"I repeat these are the first pictures that have managed to be collected of the organisation in action. These were filmed live at the rescue site earlier today…you can see clearly two members of the team…one is clearly injured and is being aided by another…" Gordon and Alan stared at the screen, their incomprehension painted on their faces. There on the television, on a sleazy, tacky late night chat show, were the images of two of their older brothers and the struggle Virgil had had to help the injured Scott to Thunderbird 2.

"Why didn't they stop them? Normally the alarm goes off…" Alan said. Gordon shook his head,

"You think Virg was caring about an alarm when he realised Scott couldn't actually walk?" Both brothers returned to silence as they watched the fuzzy forms in close up.

"Well…you can't really see them…really…" Alan tried, but trailed off as slowly the chat show host explained their technology that would 'de-fuzz' the picture and give the world the clarity of picture they'd come to expect. Their groans were in unison as firstly Scott's pain-stricken face came on screen, followed by Virgil's alarmed one.

"Dad's gonna freak…" Alan murmured as Gordon nodded mutely.


	7. Chapter 7

The mood in the sick bay was one of quiet apprehension. Tensions between Jeff and Scott were high, but neither had mentioned the argument that had happened earlier. As if to make amends, Jeff entered the room where Scott lay, his eyes dull and hollow as he stared at the opposite wall. On the adjacent bed, Virgil, who'd remained by Scott's side since arriving home, was beginning to succumb to the fatigue that had plagued him. Virgil glanced towards his father, taking in the sheets of paper that he clutched in his hands.

"This is a list of hospitals…" he began, but trailed off, shoving them in Scott's direction. He accepted them and flicked through them half-heartedly and nodded.

"Any of them Dad," he said. "Just as long as they can do something…make me feel something again…"

"I will send you to the best possible hospitals…get the best possible doctors…anything," his father assured him. Scott sniffed and nodded.

"Thanks," he replied out of routine rather than honest sentiments. Jeff cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I need to make some phone calls, see if I can get you seen tomorrow perhaps? Virgil can fly you out somewhere…" he left the sick bay quickly and Scott glanced at Virgil.

"They way you look just now, I wouldn't want you flying me anywhere," he said quietly. Virgil opened his heavy eyes, but there was no laughing or smiling. It wasn't a joke. Virgil looked hellish and Scott frowned as his brother lay back on the adjacent bed.

"I'll be ok…" he slurred, but was battling against the continual waves of sleep that were beginning to drown him. Scott looked away, staring at the ceiling, his mind full of questions, doubts, fears.

"You don't need to baby-sit me you know," Scott muttered.

"And leave you moping here on your own?" Virgil yawned in return. "Anyway, I know if I went to bed, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep."

"You collapsed of exhaustion earlier…"

"Yeah, 'cause I'd just carried you out of those caverns," Virgil shot back. "Anyway, I had a good sleep then." Scott tutted and looked in his brother's direction.

"And almost gave Dad a heart attack. You were passed out on the ground, I couldn't walk to the radio…why did you send Gordon and Alan on ahead?" Virgil opened his eyes and looked directly at Scott.

"Gordon was injured…Alan was a mess…and I didn't want them to see you in the state you were in Scott. It scared the life out of me…I think it would have been much worse for them." Scott glanced at his younger brother, touched by the concern for the younger siblings, touched by his own admission of anxiety for Scott that he'd managed to hide from them all.

"Thanks." Virgil closed his eyes and sleepily nodded.

"I learned it all from you." Scott felt a smile work its way on to his face, but Virgil had already returned to dozing off. Scott was about to wake him and send him to his room, but stopped. He wanted him here now.

Gordon walked quickly to the sick bay, pushing the door open gently. He saw his father sitting next to Scott, his face pale and drawn. In the bed next to him, Virgil lay sleeping. He looked horrendous, completely drained and his sleep was a deep one, exhaustion having finally defeated him. Jeff lifted a blanket beside him and gently tucked it around Virgil. He shifted, muttering something, but settled almost immediately. Compassion filled Jeff's face and he grazed the side of Virgil's cheek with his thumb. He turned to rest his eyes on Scott and Gordon swallowed nervously as he sat on the chair, pulling it forwards and resting his hand on Scott's

"You'll be ok," he said quietly. "Don't you go giving up on us now…" Gordon's eyes widened and he backed into the hallway, unable to face the sight of his father crumpling before his eyes. Whatever had happened to Scott and Virgil must have been awful, and at that moment, Gordon didn't want to know what it was.

Jeff's eyes filled with tears. Sniffing quickly, he tried to push them back, his hand shaking violently as he brought it to his mouth, trying to force back the sobs.

"I'm sorry Scott…I'm truly sorry…" he whispered, sobs breaking his voice. Behind him, Virgil slowly opened his eyes and saw his father's creased posture, trembling as he held Scott's hand.

"Dad…" he asked softly. Jeff turned to him, his mussed grey hair and sagging blue eyes showing a very different father than the one he was used to. Virgil was shocked by the state his father was in and moved to stand next to him, but Jeff shook his head.

"No son…you need to rest…" he said in a soft voice. "It'll be fine, just rest." Virgil knotted his brow in confusion, but slowly his eyes began to droop and it wasn't long before he'd returned to sleep. Jeff looked back at Scott and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was ever worth this…"

Gordon was waiting for his father to leave the sick bay, and emerged from the shadows of the hallway as his father slowly closed the door behind him and wiped a hand across his eyes. He glanced in Gordon's direction, startled for a moment before he took a step in his direction.

"What's wrong with Scott and Virgil?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the sick bay's sleeping occupants.

"I don't think it's my place to say," Jeff sighed wearily.

"So there is something wrong? When were Alan and I going to be told? Is it serious?" Gordon demanded before he stopped as his father spread his hands. Gordon saw that same crushed pose return to his father, his face almost showing sentiments of panic, perhaps even fear. Gordon's felt a sickening sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"It's…you and Alan had your own worries. Scott has been injured and at the minute, he can't feel anything below his waist." Gordon's face was expressionless for a moment as his mind processed the appalling statement his father had spoken. His forehead creased as he narrowed his eyebrows, desperately trying to make sense, trying to think of how his eldest brother was coping, of the possible impact this could have on all of them.

"He…what?" Gordon asked, desperately. "How…how bad is it? I mean, has he broken his spine or something?" Jeff shook his head slowly and began walking towards his study. Gordon followed, matching his father's pace.

"Dad…please…what's going to happen?" Gordon pleaded. Jeff spoke over his shoulder to Gordon, not wanting to reveal his fear of what could happen. His sons might be much older now, but they still needed their father and his assurance.

"Brains is going to set up the x-ray for tomorrow morning. Until then, we don't know how severe it really is. Virgil has been trying to reassure Scott all day that is could just be a shock to the spine, so I'm hoping his semi-diagnosis proves to be correct."

"What happens if it's not?" Gordon dared to ask, stopping his father's footsteps. Jeff's shoulders slumped and he turned to face Gordon. How could he possible think of that right now? He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, which suddenly seemed so heavy and cumbersome.

"I don't know."

Hours of programmes had been dedicated to showing the minute-length clip of Scott and Virgil and analyzing it to death. Alan was becoming bored, but since Tin Tin hadn't welcomed him to their bed, he'd opted to sit in the lounge and stare blankly at the television. He was so engrossed in trying to think and feel nothing, that he didn't hear his father enter the room behind him.

"Alan, you should be in…" Jeff began, causing Alan to jump, but he trailed off as his eyes found the pictures of two of his sons on the television screen. His face fell and Alan got up, looking guilty, fiddling with the remote clumsily.

"Don't," Jeff ordered. "What exactly have they been showing?" Alan looked back at the screen and shrugged limply.

"Um…I guess someone got footage from the rescue today…they've only got a minute of Scott and Virgil leaving the caves…" Jeff audibly gasped when he saw a close-up of Scott's face. It mirrored the expression he'd had when he'd blurted out his injury. It was painful for Jeff to watch and he blinked rapidly, clearing away any potential tears. Clearing his throat he looked down at Alan.

"Have they said who they are?" Alan shook his head quickly.

"No…but they are encouraging people to phone in if they know them," Alan replied. Jeff sighed and moved to his desk, sitting down and lifting a pen, intending to take instant action, to fix the problem right there and then.

"This has been one disaster after another…" he muttered, glancing at Alan how was glowering at the smiling female television host, who was claiming that she would love to hear if the two 'mystery men' were available. He angrily switched the television off and got to his feet.

"What are you going to do Dad?" he asked. Jeff lowered his pen and looked at the telephone in front of him. It was the same question Gordon had posed earlier, and again he only had the same answer. He glanced up at him shaking his head and shrugging helplessly.

"I don't know."

Having woken Virgil and ordered him to the lounge, Jeff decided while he could not stop the broadcast at that moment, he could find out why footage had been gathered in the first place. Virgil looked almost sick as he listened to the cheery commentary while he watched his brother's stricken face flash up on screen. Jeff stepped in front of the television, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Did you not hear the alarm?" Jeff demanded. "Did you not think to check?" In the chair in front of him, Virgil wiped his face.

"No I didn't," he said tersely. "Scott was hurt, I needed to help him and everything else just got forgotten. I'm sorry." Behind Jeff, the scenes from the cave collapse continued to flicker across the television screen silently and Virgil looked away uncomfortably as his own image appeared on the screen. Jeff turned and switched it off, forcing Virgil's attention to return to him.

"Did Scott not even notice?" he asked.

"He couldn't feel his legs Dad, I think he was more concerned about that," Virgil said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me you collapsed?" Jeff demanded suddenly, catching Virgil off guard.

"John told me," he explained further as Virgil looked at the ground, mollified by his father's anger.

"It was nothing…" Virgil began, but Jeff shot him a look of contempt and he stopped.

"I want to know everything that happens on a rescue. That's part of the deal. You didn't do yourself any favours by not mentioning it."

"I thought you had enough to worry about with Scott. Look, I was just done in; it had been a tough one."

"Don't you know how worried I get about you all?" Jeff continued, his voice softening. Gordon appeared in the room, walking up behind Virgil.

"Dad…" his red-haired son pleaded. Jeff softened as Gordon looked up at him with his gentle eyes, pleading with him not to take it out on Virgil.

"Don't give me that look," Jeff muttered, but with a small smile.

"What look?" Gordon asked innocently. His father reached out and tousled his hair with his hand before Gordon flinched.

"Dad…" he moaned jokingly. Virgil looked thankfully at his little brother for his timely interference and Gordon smiled slyly. It was a look that didn't go unnoticed by their father and he left them alone.

"You owe me," Gordon whispered, nudging Virgil along the couch so he could sit beside him.

"I'll call off all those revenge attacks I was planning," Virgil said. Gordon reached over, smothering his older brother will a soppy hug and sloppy kiss, ignoring his wailed protests.

"I take it you're feeling better," Virgil muttered as Gordon sat back up.

"Yup," Gordon smiled. "Thanks for getting Alan to get me back so quick. I dunno what you said, but he listened."

"I just went all Scott on him."

"Really? I bet he was freaking out!" Gordon laughed as Virgil attempted to prefect a 'Scott-frown', which was being hindered by his own laughing.

"It's not permanent, is it?" Gordon asked in a hushed voice. Virgil shrugged before smiling sweetly at his little brother.

"You better hope not."

"Yeah, so should you."

The sick bay was silent and it pained Virgil to break it as he stepped up to Scott's bedside. Scott looked at him, his tired blue eyes pleading with him to tell him some news about his condition. The look on Virgil's face suggested whatever news he had, it wasn't good and Scott tried to take deep breaths, prevent premature panicking. Jeff gestured for Virgil to speak first and reluctantly he addressed his brother.

"Um…we're on TV," he said finally. Scott looked at him, his expression remaining neutral, confusion flickering across his eyes as though he had expected awful news about his spine.

"I mean, me and you…coming out of that cave…someone filmed it and it's all over the TV and newspapers…" he trailed off as Scott's face fell, the implications becoming obvious. Their identities that they'd fought to keep hidden had, in one simple minute, been broadcast to the world.

"They don't know who we are yet…" Virgil continued, but Jeff interrupted, stepping up to his son's bedside and taking his hand. He had more pressing issues to announce and he pressed his lips together tightly as he thought of the best way to explain his decision.

"Because of this breach of security, I can't risk sending you for treatment." There was a stunned silence before Virgil turned on his father. Jeff had expected this and glanced at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked, trying to remain somewhat calm, but Jeff could see he was absolutely furious.

"It's too risky," Jeff said shortly. Virgil looked as though he had a well-thought out argument, but instead turned, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The papers tacked to the wall fluttered furiously. Jeff let out his breath and turned to Scott. He snatched his hand from his father's grasp, glowering at him.

"If I could, I'd have stormed out with Virgil," he uttered. "Looks like that will never happen."

"Scott…you've got to understand what's at risk…"

"No, you've got to understand that where I am right now, this means absolutely nothing to me! I'm facing the rest of my life being unable to walk, being unable to do the things I used to…needing someone to help me with the simplest of things…" Jeff lowered his head, flinching from Scott's words, spat out in pure anger. His eyes were ice cold as he snatched the water beside his bed, drinking it as a distraction, preventing himself breaking down in front of his father.

"I'm sorry…" Jeff tried, but Scott turned his head away, his bottom lip beginning to quiver uncontrollably as he fought against the surge of emotion, slamming into him.

"Just…just leave me alone," Scott managed to throw at his father. Jeff pushed himself to his feet and made his way down the hallway to Virgil's room. He knocked the door gently, and when he got no reply, pushed it open. Virgil sat on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes glistening with fresh tears. Jeff didn't even attempt to say anything as Virgil stared straight ahead, as if Jeff wasn't there. Accepting defeat, Jeff retreated to his private territory, still unsure of what he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

_oh another update! i must like you guys or something! as always, thank you so much for the reviews and i'm glad your enjoying it. hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. oh a word of warning. certain brothers are getting annoyed, therefore there is some swearing in this chapter. i advise the kids to avert their eyes!_

A timid knock on the door roused Virgil from dozing and he wiped his eyes, glancing at the clock on his desk. Medical books surrounded him, open at pages on spinal injuries and his back ached from being slumped over books. The door opened and his father entered, clutching a mug of coffee. Silently he placed it down on Virgil's desk, his eyes flickering over his middle son.

"You look tired Virgil," he said after a moment.

"Thanks for the coffee," Virgil said coolly, averting his eyes and focusing on a diagram in one of the books which showed the common fractures. Jeff ignored the blatant brush off, and sat down at the edge of Virgil's bed.

"I want to explain my decision."

"I don't think I want to hear it…try Scott though," Virgil muttered, picking up his pen and chewing on the end as he turned a page to where gory surgery examples were shown in full colour. Jeff winced, glancing at the floorboards. Virgil pressed his lips together before closing the book over.

"I thought maybe Scott would have been more important than International Rescue," he resigned, still not looking directly at his father.

"You know I'd do everything to help Scott…to help any of you, but this isn't just about International Rescue…I'm worried about the safety of you and Scott. With everyone knowing what you look like, who you work for, what kind of technology you know about…you'd be targets for all sorts of unwanted groups." Virgil's shoulders slumped, it was clear he was giving up the fight.

"I get it Dad…but as I said, you need to talk to Scott." Jeff nodded, placing his hand on Virgil's shoulder gently.

"I will. Don't burn yourself out Virgil, remember Scott needs you for emotional support right now as well."

Alan fixed a cold gaze on Virgil as he stumbled into the kitchen to top up his supply of coffee. His grandma tried to offer him something to eat, but Virgil shook his heard wordlessly. Alan saw his grandma's face fall and waited until she'd left the kitchen to step up next to his brother.

"You are such a jerk," Alan muttered to him, as he lifted a mug from the shelf.

"What for?" Virgil mumbled.

"This whole act…not sleeping, getting everyone's sympathy because you're working to hard to help Scott and making yourself sick while you're at it," Alan snapped angrily. He snatched the coffee pot from Virgil.

"I don't see anyone else here with a medical qualification," Virgil said quietly, looking pointedly at his brother.

"Stop it!" Alan yelled, slamming his mug down. "This isn't your problem! It's Scott's and you're making it all about you!" This comment got the desired reaction and Virgil turned on his younger brother, pushing him back against the worktop.

"I am doing this for Scott," he hissed, leaning into him threateningly. "If everyone else wants to give me sympathy then that's up to them. I never asked for it, and I don't care. All I care about is finding a way to help Scott." Virgil saw Alan clench his fists as he stepped back, turning his back on Alan.

"Fuck you Virgil," Alan muttered. Virgil laughed dryly and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"You wanna to say that to my face?" he demanded.

"No I wanna punch your face," Alan growled. "Wipe that freaking smug look off it for a second!" Virgil placed his mug down and stepped up to his brother.

"Come on then," he bated him. Alan caught a glimpse of Tin Tin, over Virgil's shoulder, and pushed past him.

"You're not worth the bruised knuckles," he threw over his shoulder. Virgil lifted his mug and watched Alan follow Tin Tin down the hallway, pleading with her. His attention was grabbed by his grandma returning to the kitchen, the look on her face telling him she'd heard the altercation between him and Alan. Guiltily he took his place at the table.

"Um…is there any breakfastleft?" he asked meekly. His grandma silently filled a plate and placed it down in front of him.

"Don't ever let me hear you speak to any of your brother's like that again," she warned. "What's gotten into you?" All of a sudden, the rumbling in Virgil's stomach turned to clenching and he looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"I just want to help Scott," he mumbled.

"And you can. You will just by being there for him," his grandma said.

"What happens if he can't walk again…he'll blame me for not helping him like I promised I would…" His grandma took his head and pulled it against her chest, softly running her frail fingers through his hair. Virgil felt her kiss the top of his head softly and chewed down hard on his lip, trying to hold back tears.

"He won't darling," she assured him. "He loves you too much for that." At this, Virgil's defenses were demolished and he pressed his face into her fragile shoulder, hiding his tears. Having expected this, his grandma, continued to hold him, keeping calm and collected until later when she could shed her own tears, away from her grandsons.

From the balcony Alan watched Tin Tin encouraging Lucy to splash her way to her across the swimming pool. She made it and Tin Tin lifted his little blonde haired daughter into the air, congratulating her and covering her chubby cheeks with caring kisses. He cracked a small smile, the first for what felt like days. He felt someone next to him, following his gaze. He could smell the distinctive chlorine scent that lingered around the brother immediately older than him.

"Your swimming lessons have really helped her," Alan said, trying to initiate a conversation. Everyone seemed on edge since the rescue the week before, and luckily, there hadn't been much need for International Rescue since then. Not genuine needs anyway. He heard Gordon suck in his breath and knew that he was not here for a pleasant chat.

"I heard what you said to Virgil," Gordon said, ignoring the friendly comment. Alan glanced at Gordon, his mouth fixed in a frown and his eyes casting a disenchanted look, a look of disgust that was rarely seen from Gordon. Alan immediately went on the defensive.

"Yeah well, the way he's acting is getting on everyone's nerves. He really upset Grandma earlier, he went off the handle at Dad…" Gordon raised his voice to interrupt his brother's argument.

"You know why he went mad at Dad? Because he told him that Scott couldn't be sent to the mainland for treatment because they've been seen on television." Alan registered the new information and swallowed nervously.

"So that's why he's trying to find a treatment himself?" he asked. Gordon nodded and Alan closed his eyes.

"Aw man…" he muttered. "Where is he?" Gordon shook his head, having seen the scene between his grandma and Virgil in the kitchen and knew that Virgil wouldn't want anyone else to see him like that.

"He's with Grandma…he was quite upset, not with you, about Scott…" Gordon put in quickly when he saw Alan's stricken expression.

"She can always make a Tracy cry," Alan smiled. "Even Scott."

"Even Dad," Gordon added. They returned to watching Tin Tin and Lucy.

"You can make amends with Virg later. He knows everyone's just stressed after that rescue. I think you have someone else who needs an apology or explanation," Gordon said, nodding to Tim Tin.

"Uh…yeah…" Alan said, smiling at her when she lifted her eyes to meet his. She offered a small wave and Gordon placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Just tell her like it is bro," Gordon advised, retreating into the living room as Alan took hesitant steps down towards the pool.

"Scott, I've got some news about your x-rays," Virgil said, early the following morning. Scott sat up in his bed, his eggs and bacon momentarily forgotten. Placing the flimsy sheets on the light box, Virgil pointed to a white mass running down the length.

"That's your spine," Virgil said. Scott rolled his eyes and glanced at Virgil, waiting for more. Virgil said nothing and Scott scoffed.

"Well, great Virg, I've still got my spine," he snapped. Virgil nodded and pointed to the white mass again.

"There's no breaks in it Scott," Virgil said steadily. He fixed his eyes on Scott's, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to convey the significance of this information.

"I've not broken it?"

"No…but the bad news is that you still don't have feeling so…"

"So there's something else wrong that you can't work out," Scott finished the sentence and Virgil nodded slightly, moving to Scott's bedside.

"I'm working on it Scott," he assured him. Scott glanced at his brother and nodded, smiling a little.

"You're doing everything for me Virg, I know…it's just…" Scott's smile faded, the tense, strained expression returning.

"I know Scott. I'll be back later…Brains has been researching some stuff on the Internet…I'm going to dig through the medical stuff I got when I was training in New York. We'll find something…and if it comes to it, I'm willing to get you to the mainland…even if Dad does disown us." Scott nodded again.

"Hey, don't overdo it," he said after a moment.

"I'm not…" Virgil began to protest, but Scott shook his head.

"I may be incapacitated here, but I know you've not slept in days and I'm pulling rank on you. Get some rest please…I can't kick your ass, but I know two people right here on this island you would gladly do it for me." Virgil shook his head, smiling.

"Yes Sir," he rolled his eyes.

Attempting to sleep was useless and Virgil remained sitting on the floor, forming vague ideas of how he could get Scott to the mainland, get him the help he needed, but each presented new problems. He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't let Scott down…he couldn't. After all, would Scott have wanted to have been rescued from the tunnel if he'd known what faced him afterwards…Virgil flinched in shock. Was he really thinking Scott wouldn't have wanted to live? Visibly shuddering, Virgil glanced towards his bedside table, the drawer was slightly ajar. He crawled over to it, opening it and digging through the money, paperclips, pens until his hand closed around the cardboard casing. He pulled his hand out, clutching a box of cigarettes. Opening it, he found his lighter tucked in, as always and smiled. Seven years of not smoking, but he'd never got around to throwing away this pack. The emergency pack. Taking out a cigarette and placing it between his lips, he moved to his balcony and cupped his hand around the lighter, sparking a flame and drawing in his breath as the cigarette tip began to glow and smoke. He took a long draw, holding it for a moment, savouring that familiar taste and smell before exhaling in a long sigh. Well, if this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what was.

Over his toes, Scott watched Virgil lift a short metal rod and run it across his palm. He looked up at Scott and smiled, trying to ease the horrible fear of the unknown that hung across them. Scott was going to find out if he could feel anything, if the paralysis was more severe than first expected. With no visible breaks in the spine, Virgil and Brains had imagined that perhaps some feeling would begin to return at about this time. Virgil had taken it upon himself to be the one to do the testing, knowing the apprehension Scott would be facing.

"Ok…you ready?" Virgil asked. Scott nodded and Virgil saw him clench the sheets beneath him that little bit tighter.

"Now, if there's nothing, it's not the end of the world. As I said, Brains and I still aren't sure of the severity of the shock, so…but hopefully you should have some feeling today…" He trailed off and Scott nodded.

Virgil slowly pressed the rod against the base of Scott's heel, slowly moving it upwards. Scott remained expressionless and Virgil felt his heart sink. He began on the other foot, but again, Scott said nothing. Virgil stepped back, averting his eyes from Scott's, but Scott held his hand up.

"Do it again Virg…"

"Scott…I…" Virgil protested, not wanting to see that disappointed look in Scott's eyes, the accusations that would be thrown at him for not helping him.

"Virgil…" Scott pleaded. "Maybe I wasn't concentrating enough…maybe you should try another place on my foot…" Virgil threw the rod to the tiled floor, listening to it clatter as he stepped back, sliding down the pasty wall and placing his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard Scott begin to sob violently.


	9. Chapter 9

_thanks to sam1 and lillehafrue for the continual reviews and support and to everyone that has reviewed. thanks as well to tikatu for the suggestion on how to 'unbunch' my paragraphs! _

Two weeks. Two weeks since the rescue and all hell had broken loose. Alan and Gordon were going crazy being stuck on the island, with the tension that had enveloped the household, sniping at each other, blaming Scott for making Virgil ill, blaming Virgil for making Scott lose hope. Virgil had hardly left his room since the test the previous week. He was blaming himself and the responsibility was crushing him, making him sick with a mystery illness. Stress, fear, hopelessness Jeff expected.

And Scott.

Scott was a broken man. With Virgil avoiding any kind pf contact with Scott and the others not really knowing what to say or do in his company, Scott had resigned to being alone. Jeff cursed himself for not taking control and making all this go away. But he'd lost control. For the first time, he was sitting back, watching everything move around him and being unable to intervene. He feared all decisions he made would have negative outcomes on his family and remained in the background, an observer.

XXXX

Two weeks. Two weeks and still she wouldn't meet his eye. They met at meal times, conversation between them as it would be between strangers. Even his daughter was beginning to notice and it pained Alan to see her questioning blue eyes looking at him, being unable to ask what was wrong. He wanted to talk to her, but her reaction to the rescue had been overblown. He was not going to back down on this one, he was a member of International Rescue. He couldn't run away and hide when times were tough. But the sadness in her eyes, her genuine fear of him being injured…or worse, and leaving her alone with their daughter…He was torn between his duty as a father, and his duty as a brother. And at that moment, his brothers meant more to him than anything.

XXXX

Two weeks. Two weeks of lying, holed up in the sick bay was driving Scott insane. His family had abandoned him. Well, all apart from his Grandma, who wouldn't let him starve and was always there to give him a hug and kiss when she could see he'd been crying.

_Crying_.

Scott Tracy was not a man to break down easily, but he'd felt so hopeless, trapped and angered that he didn't know what else he could do. He hated himself for being so pathetic. He hated his father for reducing any chance he might have by refusing to send him for treatment. He wanted to hate Virgil for leaving him alone in the sick bay, but having seen the state of him after the test, he understood why he was staying away. Scott was sure his reaction had done nothing to make Virgil want to see him. Slamming his head back against the pillow, Scott closed his eyes, yearning for the tiniest of sensations, a breeze across his big toe, a tingling in his heel…anything…

XXXX

Two weeks. Two weeks of nothing and Virgil had lost all hope. He'd managed make up for his gap in smoking by taking up chain smoking, non-stop as he aimlessly poured over all his medical books once again. The lack of food, lack of sleep and continual intake of caffeine and nicotine was making him desperately ill and he spent most of the time sitting on his floor, his eyes fixed blankly on the glossy pages of textbooks, willing the churning sensation in his gut to ease. He hadn't been to see Scott since the last time he checked to see if he could feel anything. The disappointment had numbed him and he no longer cared. His watch beeped and he reached over, registering Scott was trying to contact him. He placed it on his bed, unable to face his brother. The watch continued to beep insistently and reluctantly Virgil answered.

"I want you to do the test again," Scott demanded immediately. Virgil's heart sunk and he shook his head.

"Virgil, I'm ordering you to get down here and do it. For God's sake, you want to help me don't you?" Virgil sighed and got to his feet, making his way towards the sick bay. He opened the door, meeting Scott's expectantly gaze. He was sitting straight up in bed, his face looked quietly optimistic. He frowned as Virgil entered.

"You look even worse than usual," Scott commented dryly. "But, it's nice to see you all the same." His light-hearted attitude did nothing to lift Virgil's spirits. Virgil reached for the same silver rod, but stopped, instead reaching into a drawer and pulling out a different one.

"You're not very talkative, I still don't think you've slept, you absolutely stink of cigarettes…you going to tell me why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Virgil muttered. Scott reached out and grabbed his brother's wrist as he made his way towards his feet. Virgil turned, looking miserably at Scott.

"Thanks…you saved me…again." Scott's words shocked Virgil. The idea that Scott was blaming him for what had happened had made him ill, but to now hear him thanking him for pulling him out of the cave, it was something he'd prayed would happen, but doubted would.

"I probably still owe you though," Virgil half-smiled. Scott nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

"You really did well down there…I know…well, I don't know, but I imagine after what happened, that was a nightmare for you." Virgil glanced at Scott, a momentary look of surprise before it faded slowly.

"I…uh…I couldn't have done it without John," Virgil said, his voice hoarse. "He talked me through what I needed to do…he listened to everything, I was gonna give up Scott…'cause for a minute, I thought I'd lost you…it was the worst deja-vu I ever had…" He stopped, taking a moment to hold back emotion before looking back at Scott.

"You want to thank someone, I suggest you thank him Scott." Scott looked at Virgil and smiled, as he let his hand go and nodded.

"Well, I gotta thank you a little, right?" Virgil relented and made his way to the bottom of the bed. He took out a cool metal rod and held it between his fingers.

"Um…are you sure about this?"

"Please Virgil…one last go," Scott begged. Virgil nodded, he'd lived through the crushing agony of failure before and he was sure he might just be able to do it again. But it was Scott he was worried about. How would he face it? It seemed he was in denial about the last time, not a good sign. Reluctantly he began to trace the rod up Scott's foot, watching him intently for any kind of reaction.

He was halfway up the first foot when he saw Scott smile slightly.

"What?" Virgil asked him. "You feel something?"

"Yeah…right there…Oh my God, yeah…I can feel it!" Scott cried out. Virgil continued tapping the same part over and over and was shocked when he saw Scott break down in front of him. He dropped the rod and moved to his side, taking his brother in his arms and holding him tightly.

"I can feel them…" he cried. Virgil smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Scott's back.

"Thank God, eh?" Scott pulled back, pressing his forehead against Virgil's.

"Thank you…" he sniffed in a trembling voice. Virgil wiped Scott's cheeks with a smile.

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Same goes to you."


	10. Chapter 10

A shocked, surprised silence descended across the kitchen table. Eyes were wide, mouths open as if wanted to proclaim what they were seeing, but unable to. It was their grandma who was able to make the first move. She got to her feet, pulling out Scott's chair at the table.

"Here darling," she said. Scott slowly made his way to the chair, still a little unsteady on his feet, one hand on Virgil's shoulder for support. He lowered himself into the chair looking at the two youngest brothers and smiling.

"I thought you were…"

"Scott…you're…" Both trailed off and Scott rolled his eyes, swiping a piece of toast from Gordon's plate.

"Yeah I'm walking," he said with a casual shrug. Virgil hid a smile as his younger brothers continued to gaze in wonder at Scott. His grandma placed a pancake down on his plate leaning into him.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered. Virgil glanced up at her.

"I didn't do anything," he protested. His grandma smiled knowingly.

"Oh you did." She moved away, frowning in confusion before his attention was drawn back to his pancake.

"So…what happened? Did the good doctor fix you then?" Gordon asked, finally able to crack a joke about the situation.

"Not really…" Virgil began, but Scott spoke quickly, flashing a small smile in Virgil's direction.

"Yeah. I guess he did." Conversation faded as Jeff cleared his throat.

"Gordon, Alan, can you leave Scott, Virgil and I alone for a moment?" The stern look on their father's face meant questions were not welcomed and silently Gordon and Alan left the kitchen, Alan pausing in the doorway, only to be dragged out by Gordon. Virgil chewed on his thumbnail, refusing to meet his father's eye, waiting for the outburst. Calmly, Scott looked at his father.

"Guess I don't need treatment after all," he said.

"Indeed," Jeff replied stiffly. He looked towards Virgil, sighing when Virgil met his eyes for a second before the flicked to the side, the bottle of maple syrup providing something a little easier to rest his eyes on.

"I have a few things I want to say to both of you. Firstly, it's great news that you're on the road to recovery Scott, and thanks to Virgil, you'll be back to normal in no time. Secondly, I want Virgil to assess you in terms of going out on rescues. Lastly, we need to deal with you two being shown on television, but I'll address that in front of everyone later." Jeff clasped his hands in front of him and waited for a response.

"That's it?" Scott asked.

"Have I forgotten something?" Jeff asked good-naturedly. Virgil looked towards Scott and Jeff saw him shake his head quickly, a warning not to address whatever was causing him some concern.

"How about an apology?" Scott continued, ignoring Virgil's groan. Jeff frowned, which received another groan from Virgil.

"An apology?"

"You weren't going to send me for treatment. And you put a load of pressure on Virgil," Scott shot back, as soon as his father finished speaking. Virgil jumped in, not wanting to be caught up in the ensuing argument that was about to explode between father and son.

"Scott I…" he tried to protest, but Jeff raised his hand. Virgil stopped, looking somewhere between apprehensive and angry. Scott's cold eyes were fixed firmly on his father, as if he could drag an apology out of him. He looked at both his sons before speaking.

"I can explain Scott. You were at risk…people know the kinds of machines we use…the kind of influence we might have…and I believed that Virgil would be able to do something…" At this, Virgil's head shot up, looking at his father in shock. It was the first time he'd heard this and felt almost proud, if it wasn't for the nagging voice inside which told him he was using his pride in Virgil's efforts to cover up an ultimately bad decision. Scott shook his head, laughing under his breath.

"I don't hear an apology…" he said softly. Jeff got to his feet, lifting his mug and walking towards the door.

"Dad…" Virgil tried to intervene, the tension between the patriarch and his eldest son thick, almost suffocating. One look from his father killed any hope he had of stopping his father walking out.

"I want you to join your brothers in the living room at 7 o'clock this evening. Alan is going to get John and we are going to sit down as a family and try and resolve the situation we are in."

"You mean you'll dictate what happens…" Scott scowled.

"I expect you both there," Jeff finished, speaking over Scott, before leaving the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. Scott glowered at the door before shuffling in his seat so he was facing the table and began picking at the remains of his breakfast angrily.

"Stupid son of a…"

"Will you just drop it Scott?" Virgil snapped. "For one minute can we just be happy that you're ok?"

"He'd have let me go without treatment…"

"I know…I know," Virgil sighed. "But look, you're walking about now. It won't take long before you're back steady on your feet. No damage done. You know Dad, he's not going to back down on this. Just like you won't back down on your opinion." Virgil looked pointedly at Scott who pushed his empty plate away and sat back in his chair.

"Dammit Virgil. Why do you have to be so right about stuff like this?" he moaned, but smiled at his younger brother.

"Scott, I'm mad at him too for what happened, but we need to drop it. There are other problems to deal with and the last thing anyone needs is for you and Dad to be at each others throats all the time." Scott reached over and placed his hand on Virgil's.

"When did you become Mr. Sensible?" Virgil smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks for saying I fixed you up," he said instead. It was Scott's turn to smile and shrug.

"I was just telling the truth."

XXXX

The sun glistened against her hair, dark like obsidian, resting against the creamy skin of her shoulder as she brushed it back from her face, her eyes finding Gordon and Lucy, splashing each other in the pool. Lucy's giggle floated up to the balcony and Alan saw Tin Tin smile softly before turning to look at him.

"I…um…I've been a bit of an idiot," Alan said scuffling his feet against the balcony railings. Tin Tin reached out and placed her hand on his arm gently. Alan looked down at her before squatting down beside her.

"I'm really…really, really sorry Tin Tin," he said, taking both her hands and smiling fondly at her.

"It's been a terrible time Alan…I think I made it worse for you," she said softly, reaching out and brushing her fingers against his cheek. He reached up and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I love you…" he said, gazing at her.

"I love you too," she replied, leaning in and kissing him softly. Alan moved back, his eyes twinkling as the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"This probably isn't the right way to do this…but I'm going to Tin Tin," he said in a rush. Tin Tin looked confused, but when Alan got on to one knee and took her hand, her eyes widened and her free hand rushed to her mouth.

"Alan…" she whispered, but he smiled widely at her, his face lighting up, just as it had when he'd seen Lucy for the first time.

"Um…Tin Tin, will you marry me?" Her smile was dazzling as she wrapped her arms around Alan's neck.

"Yes!" she squealed as they fell back against the floor. She lifted her head and Alan tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her softly.

"They always say making up is the best part," he whispered. She giggled and hit him playfully.

"Alan, you're awful!"

"Hey, we're almost man and wife…" Tin Tin smiled sweetly, kissing him and getting to her feet, brushing herself down and flattening her hair. She blew Alan a kiss before gliding from the room, leaving him lying on the floor, looking longingly after his new fiancée. As she closed the door, he looked up at the ceiling, a huge grin splitting across his face.

"YEAH!"


	11. Chapter 11

_sorry about the wait, my laptops playing up with regards to the internet! it picks its moments! _

Five very different sons were before him and Jeff looked at each one in turn before speaking.

Scott, sitting on the couch, the feeling very slowly returning to his legs, after having had one of the biggest scares in his life, looked tired and bewildered by the past few days. The absolute panic on the caves collapse, the terror at his injuries and the mind-blowing relief that had reduced him to a sobbing mess in Virgil's arms having drained him and now to face his image on every channel…Still he remained strong, offering his brothers optimistic words of encouragement despite the desperation of the situation.

John, quiet blue eyes and white-blonde hair, stood tall behind his elder brother, his hand resting against the couch. He'd been reluctant to leave Thunderbird 5, he believed his place during this time was monitoring calls as before. But with an alarming number of pleas for rescues, most from young females, it had been decided that all calls would be diverted to the island. Although Jeff knew John was not entirely pleased about this, he'd remained silent and joined the rest of the family in trying to decide how to proceed with the sudden and unexpected intrusion on their family.

Beside Scott, slumped in the couch, was Virgil. Still feeling the effects of being 'Scott' for the hellish rescue, and dealing with the tremendous range of events that had occurred during and after, Jeff was surprised to see his middle son still awake. His brown eyes had begun to soften as sensation had returned to Scott's legs and he was secretly very pleased that Scott had broken down in front of him. Jeff smiled as Scott reached over and tousled his younger brother's scruffy hair with a smile as his eyes began to close slowly. Virgil muttered something about 'resting his eyes' before resting his head against Scott's shoulder sleepily.

Next in line was Gordon, cheeky smile fixed in place, reddish hair sticking up in all directions and golden eyes glinting with mischief. He was eyeing Virgil, a plot forming in his mind about how to gain revenge for the last time he'd fallen asleep with Virgil in the room and woke to find his face covered in Virgil's artistic scribbles. They'd taken days to wash off. He'd made a rapid recovery from his injuries, and despite the fright he'd obviously received, he seemed to be the most unaffected by the rescue.

Alan was perched on the end of the couch, his clear blue eyes meeting his fathers. Jeff knew that the rescue had been tough on Alan, who'd had to get Gordon out and then be told by Virgil and John that he had to leave the older brothers and get Gordon home safely and quickly. Jeff knew, from what John had later told him, that Alan had refused, causing all sorts of interesting language from Virgil, before finally he'd relented after a long explanation as to Gordon's possibly worsening condition. On one hand, Jeff was proud of his youngest son's determination and stubbornness…it was something all of his sons had and they would do anything for each other. However, there were times when it wasn't needed…that rescue had been one. Jeff knew that had Alan realised the state Scott was in and how Virgil was attempting to hold it together with John urging him on, he would have fallen apart himself. But it was pleasing to see the family trait, which had saved them all so often in the past, was beginning to shine through.

"Boys, we have a problem," Jeff said finally. "Our identity has been compromised by the footage of Scott and Virgil being shown on television. Now, as of yet, it seems they are only interested in those two. So, I have decided to take advantage of this and shut down International Rescue for the time being until this frenzy dies down a little."

"Dad…" Immediately, the protests started, as Jeff knew they would.

"Listen," he ordered. "Should a major rescue that requires our expertise arise, Thunderbird 2 will be deployed. However, I will only send out Scott and Virgil. I cannot risk other identities being revealed." Scott and Virgil nodded slowly and the other brothers seemed to understand.

"Also, Scott, Virgil, I think you should try and contact people you still have some sort of connection with and ask them for their discretion at this time…ultimately, we respect that the choice is theirs, but you wouldn't mind if they remained silent about their connection to you." Again Scott and Virgil nodded before Jeff noticed Virgil's eyes slowly closing again.

"Ok, I better call this meeting to a close," he said pointedly and Virgil smiled apologetically. "Now, we have to sit back and wait."

"F.A.B Father…" four voices came in unison before a sleepy 'ok' was mumbled from Virgil. Jeff smiled, leaving the sons alone in the living room. Alan left to find his daughter, Gordon left to swim a few laps before bedtime leaving Scott, John and a dozing Virgil.

"I'll get him to bed," John said, nodding towards Virgil whose head had slipped into Scott's lap.

"Nah, he's comfy and will only be out for an hour or so…anyway, I like being able to feel his head on my legs, it's such a relief," Scott said. John smiled and sat down on the armchair across from Scott.

"What a couple of weeks, huh?" Scott continued. John nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…wouldn't want to repeat it ever again. When I heard that collapse…I swear Scott I panicked. I completely panicked for about ten minutes. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, my whole world was spinning…I thought I'd lost all four of you…" Scott looked at John and would have reached out to hug him if he could.

"Johnny…Virgil told me you were there when he was in the cave with me. He said you were the only thing that kept him wanting to get out when he found me out cold and knew he had to plough through all that rock…trying to move me as little as possible, with no equipment. I really have to thank you John."

"It was all Virgil…"

"No. He'd back me up on this," Scott interrupted. "He found me and believed for about a minute that I was dead. He shut down John…he didn't want to leave. He was basically back in that tunnel when Caitlin died…" John paled and looked down at his younger brother who seemed so peaceful, a complete contrast to the emotions that had torn through him at the rescue site.

"When you got in touch…he managed to get it together, thanks to you. You guided him out, you helped him work out what to do…you managed to get Dad off our backs when he was passed out and I couldn't move to answer the radio. You helped him help me, so thanks…" John's face flushed modestly and he smiled, accepting the thanks.

"It's the least I could do Scott…like the very least."

"It meant the most." John smiled and reached over, placing his hand on Scott's shoulder and looking down at their younger brother.

"Quite an artistic phrase there Scott, I didn't think you had it in you," John joked in a low voice.

"It's this one's influence…" Scott said, stroking Virgil's hair gently. He shifted in his sleep and Scott moved his hand only to have a muffled protest from Virgil.

"Seems he liked that," John said with a laugh.

"I hope he's not dreaming I'm someone else doing this," Scott groaned.

"No…it feels nice that's all," Virgil muttered, "And you owe me big time Scotty so keep doing it." Scott laughed and rolled his eyes in John's direction.

"Wait 'til he's back on his feet, because, it would seem, he owes me big time," John whispered with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12

The frantic sound of fingertips tapping against the computer keyboard provided a distraction for Jeff as he struggled to explain his feelings without sounding flamboyant or over-the-top. His letter was addressed to the head of 'America Today', the news programme that had shamelessly shown Scott and Virgil's agony as they left the Somerset limestone caves. He cast his eye over the last paragraph…something about the safety of International Rescue…the threat to Scott and Virgil as individuals…and he frowned, rubbing his face with both hands and sighing. He couldn't convey in a letter to someone he believed had no idea of the struggle his family had been through and were now facing. He turned the computer off and was about to get to his feet when a shadow darkened his doorway. Jeff looked up and saw Virgil, uncomfortably loitering outside Jeff's study.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly. Jeff gestured to the chair in front of him, before settling back in his own chair.

"What can I do for you?" Jeff asked. Virgil perched at the edge of the chair, his eyes passing across the line of photographs, all from the five brothers' respective graduations.

"Is this about Scott?" Jeff asked, when Virgil remained silent. As if brought back to his surroundings, Virgil glanced at his father, his face still for a moment before he shook his head. Jeff glanced down at his desk. Everything his family had gone through and worked through to make them closer seemed to have been for nothing as Virgil gazed at his father apprehensively, as if building up the immense courage he felt was required to speak to him, his own father. Jeff felt sick with shame, but angered that in recent weeks Virgil had seemingly become unable to defend himself or stand out on his own. Scott was firing accusations at him, clearly on Virgil's behalf. This was not the Virgil that Jeff had raised.

"I…um, it's about the television thing…" he hesitated.

"What about it?" Jeff asked, trying to ease his snappy tone. Virgil looked down at his hands.

"I…um…I told Caitlin about International Rescue." Virgil glanced up at his father, waiting for the explosion. Jeff kept his gaze steady and nodded slowly, not saying a word.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have told anyone…I asked her not to…" Virgil tried, but he stopped.

"Who would she have told Virgil?" Jeff asked finally.

"I guess maybe her parents…I don't know though Dad…" Jeff nodded again before looking directly at Virgil.

"Well, you know what you need to do."

XXXX

The red sandstone building appeared in front of him as he drove slowly up the long driveway, trees on either side hiding the view until the last possible moment. The house stood out on its own, beside a loch, mist floating over the surface giving it an ominous look. The mist also hung low over the domineering mountains that surrounded the narrow valley. Virgil loved it immediately, he could have basked in the scenery all day, but there were more pressing and serious matters to deal with. Caitlin's father answered the door and greeted Virgil with the warm smile he remembered from the first time they had met.

"It's good to see you again," Virgil said honestly as they made their way to the front room of the house.

"It's been a while," Caitlin's father agreed, taking a seat. Virgil sat down, glancing around him at the familiar pictures and furniture.

"How are you doing…really?" Virgil's thoughts were interrupted by Caitlin's father and he half-smiled.

"I guess ok really…" Virgil replied slowly. "I still miss her everyday, but at least I can smile when I think about her."

"That's something…has there been, you know, anyone else?" Caitlin's father asked awkwardly, his eyes darting between Virgil's and the floor.

"I don't think there ever will be Sir," Virgil said quietly, causing Caitlin's father to glance up at him sharply.

"She wouldn't have wanted that Virgil," he said in his soft accent. "And please, call me Jack…everyone else does."

"I know…Jack…but…I really can't look at anyone without thinking of her. It's only been two and a bit years…it's still too recent I think." Jack smiled sadly, looking towards the view from the window.

"Did your father ever re-marry?"

"No." Jack returned his gaze to him and nodded thoughtfully. They were interrupted by the arrival of Caitlin's mother. At their previous meeting, Virgil had seen her as elegant, friendly, warm and Caitlin had definitely inherited her infectious smile. Now she seemed frail, sadness clouded her eyes and her mouth was set in a frown, alleviated for a second when she saw Virgil.

"Oh my dear, how are you?" she asked, kissing him on the cheek fondly.

"I'm ok," he said. "How are you?" She looked at him, her frown returning and sighed.

"Well…" she trailed off. Jack glanced at his wife, concern creating furrows on his brow. She sat down beside her husband, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Would you like some coffee gentlemen?" she asked breezily, as if trying to push her grief aside for their benefit.

"That would be great," Virgil said, watching Jack nod and attempt a small smile. Virgil saw his own emotion reflected in his face and he felt an understanding with him.

"I'm glad you decided to visit…I take it things have been…well, difficult?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Caitlin would have been so proud…well, she is proud of you I'm sure…wherever she is…" Virgil smiled, his eyes drawn to the family picture on the bookshelf, taken at Caitlin's graduation.

"I had told her," Virgil said after a moment. "She met my brother's on a rescue and found one of my family pictures and put two and two together…I was ashamed that I'd run out on them…and I didn't want to betray the family secret…"

"Understandable," Jack said simply. "Caitlin never told us, so she kept her word to you."

"I had no doubt she would…I would have understood if she had confided in you though…"

"Not a word Virgil," Jack smiled. "That's my girl for you." Both men shared a smile in their common memory of Caitlin.

"I came to ask for your discretion to be honest. I didn't know if Caitlin had told you…but with everything coming out…"

"Of course we won't breathe a word of it," Jack promised. "I don't want my daughter's life with you plastered across every tabloid. It would do Maggie no good if she saw that. It's taking her a long time to move on…well, I doubt if she will ever move on."

"No parent should have to bury their child," Virgil said, repeating a phrase his father had whispered many times beside his and Scott's beds after the most recent accident.

"I try to help, but I feel I have gained some kind of acceptance and Maggie doesn't like that." Virgil nodded understandingly, his thoughts turning to his father and his own struggle with any kind of acceptance.

"I'm sorry Virgil…the mood here probably isn't helping you right now…"

"No, it's fine," Virgil protested. "What's been happening with me, well, it's nothing on what I went through after Caitlin died…but don't tell my family that…To them, this is the end of the world…I feel more like, who cares if everyone knows who we are, maybe it's better we have some kind of face now, rather than an ominous invisible corporation." Maggie returned with a tray of cups and a pot of coffee.

"Would you have gone back if she hadn't of…?" Maggie began, but she refused to continue, the word still too painful to be associated with her daughter.

"Um…the night Caitlin died, I was…um, I was going to propose," he said softly, glancing up to note Caitlin's parent's expressions.

"I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…" he paused as his chest tightened for a moment and his eyes began to sting.

"I never…never got…" he stopped, his eyes filling and he silently cursed, looking away. The silence could have killed him and he wiped his cheek quickly.

"I'm sorry…this is…" Maggie came towards him and wrapped her skinny arms around his shoulders, pulling his head to her shoulder allowing him to hide his grief.

"It's ok," she soothed. "I understand…we understand."

"I loved her so much," Virgil whispered softly, lifting his head. Jack smiled warmly, though his eyes glistened with tears.

"We know…and she knew more than anyone. There is no doubt, had she survived, you would be happily married. I never knew her to adore someone as much as she did you. And I am thrilled that you were going to ask her…"

"Getting through something like this is a long process," Maggie continued softly. "It's a struggle, but one I know you can take…"

"I don't know if I can…I can look back and smile when I think about her…but then I remember she's not here and she should be…when will that feeling end?" Virgil sniffed. Jack looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I don't think it ever does."

XXXX

The soft southern drawl that answered the phone made Scott's heart flutter and he swallowed nervously, fiddling with the dog-eared corners of his tattered address book. In his life there had been many girls he'd liked, but this one was a knock-out. He'd been smitten at first sight and now, hearing her voice in his ear after so long, he wondered if he still was.

"Hey Jenny…" he said after a moment.

"Scott Tracy…well, well, well…" Scott scratched the back of his neck and wiped his hand across his lips. He was nervous…that didn't normally happen and he felt anxious, unsure of himself.

"It's been a while Jen," he continued. "How have you been?" There was a snort from the other end of the line. Scott closed his eyes, picturing that long tousled blonde hair falling across her shoulders, ticking his face as she bent her head down to his.

"I know you haven't called for a pleasant chat Scott…this is about you being in International Rescue, right?"

"Yeah…I know I don't have the right to ask this, but…"

"You want me to keep my relationship to you hush hush," she finished for him. "It's already done. I don't want little Scotty's name and face plastered across every new channel and paper from here to…wherever…" Scott rubbed his eye as he felt the familiar hot stinging sensation before tears arrived. _Little Scotty_…his Scotty…

"He's doing fine Scott," Jenny told him, her voice softening. "He knows about his daddy. But not through these television pictures, only from what I've told him…" Scott fixed his eyes on a paint speck on the ceiling, trying not to let the tears clinging to his dark eyelashes to spill across his cheeks.

"I meant to call…to visit…" Scott tried.

"You've been a busy boy these past years. I understand. He's six next month...maybe you might want to come by and wish him a happy birthday?"

"I'd like that Jen, I really would."

"I've got to go…but would it kill you to call more often?"

"I will…it was nice to hear you again."

"Not as good as it was to hear from you Scott." He hung up before opening his cupboard and pulling out a shoe box from the bottom shelf. The picture was still at the top…the scan of the baby at twelve weeks. He'd been out in Somalia, a humanitarian effort to aid the seemingly never ending civil wars and famines. He'd split with Jenny two weeks before the letter had arrived. _Something to ponder_ her note had said and he'd looked at the picture for a long time before he realised night was drawing in and he was crying shamelessly in front of the members of his troop. The tears he'd tried to stop began to fall, dropping on to the shiny photo surface before trickling off, down his wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

As he lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him, Scott heard the sound of Virgil returning. He listened carefully as his brother made his way past Scott's bedroom door before opening his own. Scott got to his feet, taking his temporary walking stick and hobbling towards his door. Opening it he saw Virgil standing outside, a small smile on his face despite his tired, red-rimmed eyes. Scott smiled back, no words needed to be spoken.

XXXX

The fire on the oil rig had been a relatively straightforward operation. The workers had been evacuated and Scott had overseen any injuries as Virgil managed to dampen the flames enough to allow the fire service entry to the structure to put out the remaining fires. On returning the workers to their onshore offices, they had been greeted by cameras and crowds. In the passenger area, Scott groaned out loud, rubbing the base of his hands into his eyes. He opened the lift door and was about to accompany the workers outside, when one placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Just send us down there. We can take it from here." Scott opened his eyes and smiled at the man.

"Thank you…" he began, but he was cut off by their voices.

"It's the least we can do….you guys are amazing…thanks…" Scott gestured towards the lift and watched as the group of men piled in.

"Thanks," the last one said as Scott closed the door and listened as the lift began it's descent to solid ground. He heard the clang of the mechanism stopping before shouts and cheers from the waiting mass outside. Pressing the button to return the lift to him, he returned to the cockpit where Virgil was munching his way through an apple and laughing at the various signs that were being held up by the crowd.

"Look at that one, 'Scott, I love you'! Awww," Virgil laughed as Scott took his seat and rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, Scott let me see your rocket…" Virgil stopped as Scott hit him across the side of the head.

"Let's get going," he muttered, but Virgil saw him hide a smile. He held the apple between his teeth as he prepared to take off and head back to base. Scott reached over and plucked it from him, taking a huge bite and sighing.

XXXX

The lone light from their father's office didn't surprise Scott as he made his way to the kitchen. Virgil was slowly demolishing the contents of the fridge in an attempt to quiet a rumbling stomach.

"Want some scrambled eggs and bacon?" he asked as Scott entered, going immediately to the drinks cupboard. He lifted out a bottle of whisky and grabbed a glass from the shelf above.

"I'll be alright with this," he said waving it, before going back to the living room and putting on the television, where the rescue was being discussed. Virgil joined him shortly, carrying a plate piled full. He sat down beside Scott and began eating quickly.

"Those oil rig guys were very praising of us," he commented with a mouth full of bacon. Scott glanced at his brother before reaching over in an attempt to steal a slice of bacon. Virgil eased his plate to the side.

"I offered you some and you chose whisky," he said, stabbing the bacon pointedly with his fork and eating it. Scott sniffed and turned away.

"I hate you sometimes," he said sulkily.

"I know." They were interrupted by their father entering the living room, carrying a cup of coffee.

"I see the rescue went well. You didn't even get caught on camera." Scott nodded.

"Bit of a fan club though," he commented as the news footage shifted to the screaming teenage girls. Jeff hid a smile as Scott blushed at some of the more explicit signs.

"I'm sure they're harmless," he said after a moment. "But just be on guard…I wouldn't want us bringing a gaggle of loved up girls back to the island by accident now."

"They only want to see Scott's rocket," Virgil mumbled, smiling slyly in Scott's direction. Jeff snorted with laughter before composing himself.

"Did you get in touch with anyone who might want to give away your identity?" Scott nodded quickly.

"I went to Caitlin's parents. They didn't even know until the news footage," Virgil told his father.

"I imagine the people you worked with in New York had a few stories to tell…I just hope they don't start demolishing your time with Caitlin," Scott said sympathetically. Virgil smiled his thanks, but knew Scott was finding it tough to be optimistic. Already, there had been a mass of women who had apparently been won over by Scott and they were only too happy to tell of their experiences.

"Gordon and Alan still in hiding?" Virgil asked, watching his father pour two glasses.

"Yes, I thought it was for the best. You two are now 'the face' of International Rescue…until this all dies down, I don't want them subjected to the same scrutiny."

"Makes sense," Scott mumbled, reaching over and lifting his whisky glass, he winced and Virgil noticed him tense his leg.

"Sore?" he asked, as Scott rubbed the back of his thigh slowly.

"Cramps sometimes…it's ok though…"

"Yeah, should be," Virgil said, scooping a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. Jeff admired his sons before him. Good-looking, extremely professional and seemingly taking all of the recent events in their stride, he was struck by honest pride.

"You have been so good throughout this, boys. I'm proud of you," Jeff said suddenly. Both Scott and Virgil looked at him, their eyes widened, the corner of their mouths turned up in a smile. Jeff wasn't one to be so open with his feelings, but in recent years, he had learned that some fatherly instinct didn't go amiss.

"I'm sorry…as well. I know it's late, but…"

"It's ok Dad," Scott put in. "Thanks." There was a short silence, no one quite sure of what to say next. It was Jeff that decided to end the slightly strained moment. He yawned dramatically, stretching his arms up above his head.

"I think I'll turn in for the night boys. Don't be up too late." Scott and Virgil called their own goodnights before flicking through the television channels.

"You didn't say much about Caitlin's parents," Scott said after a while.

"There wasn't really much to say," Virgil replied. "They didn't know about International Rescue until the footage and they won't be telling anyone about how they know me since they don't want Caitlin's name coming up."

"It went ok though?" Scott asked.

"It was fine Scott, ok?" Virgil said, placing his plate down and proceeding to find a new channel to watch. Scott settled back, taking the hint that the conversation was over.

"Um…Virg…I have something I think I better tell you…" Scott began, but stopped as a female television presenter began shouting shrilly towards an ecstatic audience.

"Yes, tonight we are meeting girls that are the envy of a nation of women! They have had the whole International Rescue experience if you know what I mean and are here today to tell us their stories!" Scott's face fell as he watched a line of women, most of whom he'd never met, totter on stage and sit down, smiling sweetly as they told of their apparent affairs with him.

"I knew him in college…he was always Mr. Mysterious…he just had so many girls after him and he chose me…!" a girl called Tiffany claimed. Scott groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"So what did you guys get up to?" the presenter probed, resulting in cheers and whistles from the audience.

"Well he was always eager to please…I never tired of being with him…he was so…" Virgil cut the programme short, glancing at Scott and clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I don't even know her…" Scott mumbled from behind his hands.

"You've got to have expected this though?" Virgil asked. "I mean, the world wants to know everything about us..."

"But that's lies Virgil!" Scott snapped, lifting his head angrily. Virgil held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Hey, it's not me on the TV…ok?" he said, his voice clipped with annoyance. Scott sighed and wiped his face, smiling wearily.

"Sorry it's just…it's annoying…it's…"

"Typical?" Virgil suggested and Scott nodded slowly, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm off to bed," he announced, lifting his glass and Virgil's plate and moving towards the kitchen.

"Ok…wait, what was it you wanted to tell me about?" Virgil asked, watching his elder brother retreat from the living room. Scott glanced over his shoulder, his eyes caught by the dim light from the hallway. Was it Virgil's imagination, or were they moist with tears?

"I…nothing…" Scott said after a moment. Virgil watched him close the door, before sitting in the silence, wondering when Scott had ever felt that something was so important, so shocking that he couldn't even share it with him. Virgil picked at a scab on his arm distractedly. They'd already dealt with one horrendous outcome from the rescue in Somerset and he wondered if the family would be able to deal with this outcome.


	14. Chapter 14

_thank you for the lovely reviews...and since i loved them all so much, here's a quick update, hope you enjoy!_

The palm tree Lucy was perfecting looked quite good from where Virgil was sitting. He smiled as she put her finger in the red paint and pressed it against Virgil's sleeve.

"Finger painting…I think that's a bit advanced for you…"

"Paint!" Lucy exclaimed, slamming her hand into the green paint with glee.

"Whoa…calm down there…" Virgil trailed off as he gently lifted Lucy's hand and placed it on her picture, above the brown stalk she'd drawn.

"Tree!" Lucy cried, clapping her hands together before throwing herself on Virgil, getting both of them covered with paint.

"Look, you made a tree Lucy!" Virgil exclaimed, genuinely excited. He rubbed some paint from her cheek before gathering up the brushes and pots.

"Better get you home before your mommy and daddy find out I've covered you in this crap," Virgil smiled. She grinned toothily at him.

"Crap?" she asked and Virgil couldn't help but laugh.

"Oops…don't be saying that to mommy and daddy or your Uncle Virgil is in a lot of trouble!" He took her tiny hand and helped her toddle back towards the house. He lifted her on to his shoulders when they reached the stairs heading from the pool up to the balcony.

"Made a tree!" she yelled up towards the people gathering on the balcony. Alan, Scott, Jeff and their Grandma hovered nervously outside the lounge doors.

"Hey, a welcome party," Virgil smiled. "For what do we owe this pleasure?" Alan glanced at his older brother, holding out his hands to take his daughter. Virgil's smile faded as he swung Lucy off his shoulders, allowing her to plant a kiss on his cheek before she giggled, delighted at being with her dad.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked the remaining group. Scott swallowed slowly, preparing to break the news to his brother. Jeff filled the silence quickly.

"They know about Caitlin…Ned Cook's chat show are running a piece on the personal tragedy that you had to face…they're leaving nothing out…"

"What?" Virgil asked, his mind unable to comprehend what he was being told. He'd begged, pleaded with everyone he could have thought of to keep his private life with Caitlin, well, private. Virgil pushed past his father and stopped in front of the television where a grainy amateur video of himself and Caitlin at a party was being played over and over, Ned Cook's sleazy voice talking over it, telling of a happy couple and their subsequent destruction. His eyes blurred out of focus as he stared at his memory being broadcast across America. He turned and stormed out of the room as he watched Caitlin place her lips on his, the two of them laughing.

"Virgil…" he heard his Grandma plead, but he ignored it, going to his room and standing in the middle for a moment, disorientated and unsure of what to do, before sitting down at the edge of the bed. He'd only been there a few minutes before Scott came to join him, as he knew he would.

"You want to be left alone?" he checked, looking in concern at the sadness on his paint-spattered brother's face.

"I don't know…not really I suppose," Virgil mumbled as Scott sat down next to him. They sat in silence before Virgil rubbed his eye with the base of his hand.

"I suppose I should have expected it…"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being hopeful," Scott told him. "I'm sure they'll find something else to interest them sooner or later." Virgil nodded, looking towards the picture of them beside his bed.

"I hope it's sooner rather than later…I don't think I can take seeing her like that…like she's still here…" Scott placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Yeah…"

"Well, at least they're not trying to claim I impregnated most of the state of Texas," Virgil said, hiding a smile.

"That is not funny," Scott said, but he managed to smile. "Anyway, I didn't impregnate most of the ladies…I just had them lusting after me in their hundreds."

"Oh of course," Virgil laughed. "Scott the stud."

"Wow, you sure you're not working for the media? Sounds like a possible headline." Scott lay back on the bed. "You can be Virgil the valiant!" Both began to laugh.

"Another one like that and I'll be Virgil the violent."

"At least we can kind of laugh about it."

"Yeah."

XXXX

Outside Jeff listened to the brother's talking quietly and silently cursed his foolishness at thinking he could hide his sons and their organization away from the world. He leaned his head back against Virgil's door, letting his eyes drift upwards before closing his eyes over. He didn't know how long he stood there, but he was disturbed by the sound of a door opening further down the hallway. He opened his eyes and saw Gordon standing outside his room, a sad look on his face.

"Is Virgil ok?" he asked.

"He's trying to be," Jeff returned, stepping away from the door and down towards Gordon, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Virgil and Scott are under a lot of pressure just now with every inch of their lives previous to this being discussed by the world…Caitlin was Virgil's world and he was doing so well until this evening. With Alan stressed about Lucy and John wanting to stay longer in Thunderbird 5, I need you Gordon." Gordon felt a glimmer of pride as he smiled up at his father.

"It'll be fine. Scott won't let malicious gossip ruin him…Virgil has found some kind of peace and I'm sure he'll be strong enough to get through this...and Alan's already proved he's surprisingly good at being a dad…"

"That's just what I mean Gordon," Jeff smiled as the voices from Virgil's room died down. Jeff put a finger to his lips and slowly opened the door a crack. Scott was curled up at the side of the bed, snoring softly, while Virgil was sprawled across the top end, his arms splayed out, one lying against Scott's stomach. Jeff smiled softly, before closing the door, letting them sleep peacefully while they still could.

XXXX

The cameras immediately focused on the two as they stepped out from the pod, armed with hand held equipment to help climbers who'd become trapped while scaling one of the sheer cliff faces beneath them.

Scott flashed a winning smile at the female news reporter who hustled through the media to get close to him. Virgil glanced wearily at the cameras, managing a slight, nervous wave. Through the questions being yelled to them, Virgil managed to pick out one above all the rest.

"Tell us about your time with Caitlin? Are you finding it hard living without her?" Virgil stopped and turned to the owner of the voice, a small brunette woman with a blinding smile.

"I don't need this…" he muttered, walking with more determination. Her voice still reached him, over the other demands and questions.

"Do you feel guilty about her death?"

"What?" he demanded, taking a step towards her. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Scott turned, hearing his brother's raised voice.

"You were down there with her…yet you've come out unscathed…doesn't it make you think what you could have done to save her?" the cameraman put in, his voice cutting through Virgil.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Scott said angrily, but he stopped as he saw Virgil's fist coming out of nowhere and he rushed towards him, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him away from the cameraman. Furiously, Virgil turned on him, sending the punch meant for the cameraman across Scott's jaw instead. Instantaneously, Scott retaliated, sending a pounding blow across Virgil's eye. The two brothers stumbled back from each other, breathing heavily. There was a tense silence from the crowd around them. Scott wiped his lip and cleared his throat.

"We've got a rescue to deal with…" he muttered, grabbing hold of his pack and slinging it across his shoulder. Virgil watched him go before stepping forward and lifting his own pack. The television presenter eyed him wearily as he slowly met her eye. She waited for him to speak, but he turned away, following Scott, the sound of bewildered murmuring filling his ears.


	15. Chapter 15

_sorry about the shockingly long wait, my laptop was broken and i've just got it back now. so hopefully over the next few days i'll get some updates on the go to make up for the break. anyway, where were we?it's been a while...ah yes, the punching incident..._

The flight home was silent, neither wanting to approach the subject of what had happened out on the rescue, what the cameras had caught. Scott glanced at Virgil as he wiped his eye quickly and continued to stare straight ahead, his hands gripping the controls until the blood had drained from his knuckles. The tension was making Scott's head ache and he glanced around the cockpit, looking for something to occupy his thoughts. His eyes caught the coffee pot their grandma had prepared for them and he turned to his brother.

"You want coffee?" Scott asked finally. Virgil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded. Scott winced at the purple bruising already appearing above his cheek, bruising caused by his retaliation to Virgil's initial strike.

"I'm sorry Scott," Virgil said softly, catching a glimpse of Scott's bruised knuckles and swollen lip.

"Me too Virgil," Scott said pouring out two mugs. Virgil switched the craft to auto pilot and cupped his hands around the warm mug. Scott sipped his and smiled, shaking his head.

"You think they've seen the footage back home?" Virgil groaned and gingerly touched the gash below his eye.

"It's my fault so I'll take the flack," Virgil said bravely, knowing the rage his father would express as soon as they arrived home.

"She had no right to make suggestions to you about Caitlin like that though. I understand." Virgil placed his mug down and reached into his pocket, pulling out cigarettes and a well used lighter.

"You've started again, after all the hassle giving up last time?" Scott asked him. Ignoring him, Virgil lit it and sat back, adjusting the steering slightly as they approached the Pacific. Scott reached over and took the box, taking one out and tapping it lightly against the pack before placing it between his lips. Virgil leant over and lit it for him, smiling.

"Welcome to the dark side Scott," he joked, flicking the ash into a makeshift ashtray. Scott held the cigarette uncomfortably and Virgil suspected he didn't really want to smoke it; rather he wanted something to occupy himself. Virgil was about to criticize him wasting a perfectly good cigarette when Scott began to speak slowly.

"This is for courage," Scott said, examining it carefully. "I want to tell you something…um…it's quite big…well, huge actually." Virgil smoked silently, allowing Scott to tell his story completely, without any interruptions.

"I have a son. He's six. You remember Jenny right? The Texan? We were really serious about each other, but got a bit complacent I guess. I went out to Somalia and she sent me a letter telling me I was gonna be a dad, but since I wasn't even in the country…and didn't look like I was going to get back with her, I didn't need to bother myself." Virgil's cigarette was forgotten, burning aimlessly, clutched between coarse fingers.

"I had to phone Jenny about this…she was really good about it…"

"Wait, you've never seen him?" Virgil interrupted.

"No. Well, just one of those hospital scans…but you can never make out the baby anyway…" Scott's weak joke received a small smile from Virgil before he shook his head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone…I can't believe you've not seen him…" Virgil trailed off as Scott shrugged miserably, helplessly.

"What else could I do…I mean, after I got back from Somalia and Gordon got injured and then Dad decided to try this International Rescue thing…" Virgil nodded as their father's voice came over the speaker, asking them their ETA. His voice was cold, a look of apprehension between the brothers confirmed they both knew he was suppressing all his anger until he saw them.

"Ten minutes," Virgil replied quickly before cutting the communication. "What happens if the media gets hold of this…I mean, they've been pretty insensitive already. All they need is for an 'absent father' story to get out…"

"I'm praying they don't. We've both got stuff we'd rather the world didn't discuss." Virgil looked grim as their island home came into view.

"Unfortunately these things have a tendency of getting out."

XXXX

Jeff barged through the door and into the cockpit as soon as Thunderbird 2 had been navigated back into the hanger. His crisp blue eyes glinted furiously at his sons, his grimace showing real disappointment in what he'd witnessed earlier. Scott turned to look at their father as Virgil kept his eyes fixed on the hanger door as it slowly closed.

"I guess you want an apology," Scott said, his voice becoming defensive. Virgil chewed his bottom lip as he cast a side-ways glance at Scott. Once again he was facing being the unwanted peacemaker between the two most stubborn people he'd ever known.

"An explanation would be better," Jeff said, his voice emotionless and cool.

"There isn't one…not one that you'd want to hear anyway," Scott said, his voice matching Jeff's for frostiness. Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to face his father, revealing the purple line below his eye. Jeff was startled for a moment before raising his eyebrows, prompting Virgil to explain.

"The reporter suggested I was perhaps at fault for Caitlin's death, I got mad, Scott yanked me back and I smacked him one," Virgil said in one breath. Jeff fixed him with a glower, admonishing him for his unprofessional actions.

"Then I smacked him back…I didn't want to look bad on the television y'see," Scott continued in a quiet voice. Virgil looked up at him, his eyes wide, the unexpected comment throwing him and let out a short burst of laughter, watching the same amusement appear on Scott's face.

"Well, I'm glad you two can laugh. International Rescue is grounded thanks to your actions today," Jeff said softly before turning on his heel and leaving the cockpit. There was silence until the front door clanged shut and Virgil glanced at Scott, a guilty expression on his face.

"Mis-timed joke I think," he said.

"Ah, he'll get over it. We should probably hide out for a while though." Virgil nodded, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette. Scott glanced at him and frowned, reaching over and snatching the cigarette from between his brother's lips.

"Scott…" Virgil protested.

"You're hung up on what that news woman said," Scott interrupted. "You're wondering if you were at fault." Virgil swallowed audibly and glanced to the side, dodging Scott's inquisitive look.

"So what if I am…it's not like it's something new for me to ponder over," he muttered much to Scott's shock. Scott's silence prompted Virgil to explain further, after a moment of hesitation.

"I used to think about it all the time…but when it was just me thinking it, I could kinda convince myself it wasn't my fault, there was nothing I could do…but then when she said it earlier…other people must think that…Dad…Caitlin's parents…you…" Virgil lifted his eyes to Scott's at his last word and Scott's shoulders slumped as he sighed loudly, fixing his gaze on Virgil sternly.

"Listen, no one that knows you would think that. We all saw how devastated you were…how close you came to…" Scott trailed off.

"Dying. I know," Virgil said flatly. He looked at the floor for a moment before grabbing the cigarette back from Scott's grasp. Scott made no protest, but watched as his brother tried to light it with trembling hands. Incapable of lighting it, Virgil spat it from his lips angrily, throwing the pack to the ground and swinging round in his seat so he was facing away from Scott. Scott winced as it squealed loudly in protest at the sudden, violent movement. He waited with bated breath to hear the first gasps of tears, but there was silence. It was worse than the tearful explosion he'd been dreading.

"Virgil…" he appealed gently, placing his hand on the back of the chair and maneuvering it round towards him slightly. He looked up at Scott with the same look he'd had after the first test of Scott's feeling in his legs. Guilt, anger and sadness all mingled across his face before he looked down at the mangled cigarette.

"What a waste…" he said softly. Scott smiled, but he wondered exactly what Virgil was referring to. Reaching out, he placed a strong hand on Virgil's shoulder, knowing he'd shy away from any kind of embrace.

"Sorry Scott…you wanted to talk about your son…" Virgil said distractedly. Scott shook his head, squeezing Virgil's shoulder gently.

"Hey, that can wait for another time…right now, I want you to go mental on me or whatever you need to do to get all this angst out of your system for just now…"

"I'll smoke it out," Virgil said automatically. Scott moaned softly, his eyes becoming that little bit sterner.

"Joke," Virgil rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, gesturing for Scott to leave the ship before him. As Scott left, Virgil reached down and lifted the pack of cigarettes from the floor, pocketing them quickly and making his way from the hanger.


	16. Chapter 16

_as promised, a quick update. i'll have another one for you tomorrow and then nothing for two weeks while i'm away. so i'll need to make the next one a good one! anyway, hope you enjoy_

The bonfire sparked angrily as Scott poked at it with a stick, watching the flames swallow up the paper and logs they'd piled into it. Virgil stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on spearing a line of marshmallows onto a sharpened twig. He grinned triumphantly as he held up the line of ten marshmallows of alternating pinks and whites.

"Artistic Virg," Scott commented rolling his eyes. Virgil gingerly held the marshmallows in the fire for a moment, studying them as the bubbled and blackened. He pulled them out and quickly pulled one off, savouring the crispy outer skin before tasting the sticky melted middle.

"As good as I remember," he said, licking his fingers and nodding appreciatively. Scott raised his eyebrow before taking the stick from Virgil and cooking his own.

"We haven't done this since we were kids," he commented as Virgil lit another cigarette, his sixth since they had returned home. Scott cast a dismayed look in his direction, a look Virgil chose to ignore as he leaned back and exhaled the puff of silvery smoke into the air.

"Sometimes I think we should do stuff like this more often…I mean, we don't get to just hang out like we used to, it's always International Rescue, or someone's injured, someone's up on Five, or Lucy needs looking after…or your not here…" Scott trailed off and Virgil looked at him, his face blurred by the rising hot air from the fire.

"I'm here now," he said simply.

"Yeah, I know…sorry, I'm just saying you know…we don't hang out enough…maybe we should take advantage of being grounded." Virgil nodded absentmindedly, leaning back on his elbows and glancing over his shoulder as he heard faint voices.

"When you say hang out…you mean all of us?" Virgil asked, throwing his half-finished cigarette into the fire. Scott glanced at him and Virgil put his finger to his lips, shaking his head quickly.

"Virgil…what…" Scott trailed off as John, Gordon and Alan appeared, pushing through the bushes that separated the house from the beach, carrying a number of bottles of beer between them.

"Thought you might want to join us in taking advantage of being grounded," John said cheerily, planting himself next to Scott and handing him a bottle, condensation dripping over him. Virgil took one from Gordon and opened it with his teeth.

"Sounds like you've already been at the beers this evening," Scott mumbled.

"Not much else to do…" Gordon put in, grabbing the marshmallow stick from Scott and preparing two for himself. John hovered beside Gordon, waiting for his chance. Alan told Virgil something amusing that Lucy had done earlier that day, which soon had them both chuckling. Scott glanced at his brothers, joking amongst each other and smiled.

"What a scene," he rolled his eyes. "The perfect family." John laughed, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"Been a long time since this has happened," he said, gesturing to the campfire, the five of them huddled around it.

"Kind of sad really," Scott continued wistfully.

"I'd call it a blessing," Gordon joked from the side, gaining laughter from Virgil and Alan, and stern looks from John and Scott.

"Dad isn't letting us take any rescues for a while, so maybe we should take advantage of this while it lasts," John said. "Hanging out, talking…"

"Drinking…" Virgil added.

"Planning Alan's stag night!" Gordon exclaimed, gaining appreciative cheers from the other brothers.

"What about strippers Al?" John asked, nudging his younger brother.

"Who do you know?"

"Um…Tin Tin, but kind of defeats the purpose," Scott said.

"What about Lady P?" John suggested. There were roars of laughter from all the brothers to this comment and Alan's face flushed red.

"I bet Scott could convince a few lovely ladies to come here," Virgil said slyly, tilting his bottle in Scott's direction.

"Shut up," he scowled, as Virgil smiled sweetly at him.

"How about a boxing match? Scott versus Virgil!" Gordon yelled, much to Alan's delight. John tried to hide a smile and even Virgil looked amused. Scott's face fell and he turned to Gordon.

"Hey, you have no idea what was going on at that rescue…" Scott began to lecture, but Gordon shook his head, waving his bottle wildly as he spoke over his brother.

"I don't mean anything by it Scott…lighten up..." he moaned. Virgil caught Scott's eye and shrugged with a smile. Scott resigned with a sly glance in Virgil's direction.

"I'm only being stern because I wouldn't like to give Virgil the ass-kicking of a lifetime," Scott said finally. Virgil raised his eyebrows as he lowered the beer bottle he'd been slugging from.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really," Scott replied with a smirk. Gordon, Alan and John's heads moved left and right between the other two brothers, engrossed in the tennis match of joke insults.

"I'd take you any day old man," Virgil said, getting to his feet and stepping out of the way of the fire.

"You want me to show you? Alright then." Scott got to his feet and took a few steps towards Virgil.

"Ten bucks on Scott," Gordon said to John. At this distraction, Virgil turned to look hurt at Gordon not taking his side and at that moment, Scott pounced, pushing Virgil to the sand and pinning him down. Virgil strained against his brother's grip, but Scott smiled down at him sweetly as the other brothers began counting the length of time Scott could pin Virgil for.

"One…two…three! Scott wins!" Gordon crowed and Scott got up, brushing himself down. Virgil lay on the sand, glowering up at Scott.

"That was unfair," he muttered, as he took Scott's hand to pull himself to his feet.

"It was perfectly fair," Gordon said. Virgil scowled at his cheeky brother.

"Don't talk to me you traitor," he sniffed, sitting down beside John and gratefully accepting another beer. Scott sighed and lay back in the sand.

"Like I said, perfect family."

XXXX

"My boys have regressed to being teenagers again…Scott and Virgil hitting each other, now they are wrestling down on the beach there…" Jeff sighed as he sipped from the coffee mug, so well used it seemed to mold perfectly to the shape of his fingers. His mother smiled softly as she heard the faint cheer from the beach.

"Looks like Scott won," she commented. Jeff glanced at her before moving towards the couch, sitting down, resting his wrists against his knees.

"Do you think I've been too hard on them?" he asked. His mother turned to look at him before moving to sit next to him on the couch, touching his arm softly.

"Everything is going a bit crazy just now, but the boys understand. They are frustrated…none more so that John, Gordon and Alan who have been stuck here."

"I couldn't send them out though, could I?" Jeff asked her, seeking some parental comfort.

"Well, whatever choice you made, you stuck to it. That was a good thing Jeff…you've kept your attitudes and decisions constant through this turmoil, it's brought some kind of stability…to most of them…" she trailed off as Jeff sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I should have been more understanding with Scott and Virgil," he said. "I was so angry with both of them…none more so than Virgil when he locked himself away for weeks on end…but I didn't listen to them, I didn't take their concerns on board…what kind of father does that make me?" His mother rubbed his arm gently, her paper thin skin and veiny hands still providing a warm touch against his tanned arms.

"A normal father," she replied. "And you ask any of those boys and they will tell you you've been a good father too."

XXXX

The smoldering embers of the fire began to fade as the earliest traces of sunlight became visible on the horizon. The two remaining brothers squinted as the sunlight speckled across them, pulling them from the surrounding violet darkness.

"Are you not dying to get to your bed?" Gordon asked the eldest of the brothers, who was gazing out towards the ocean silently. He shook his head, continuing to stare at the streaky sunrise. Gordon watched him silently for a moment. He knew something was wrong and he wondered if Scott would want to talk about it with him. But that wasn't really Gordon's specialty. He wasn't sure he'd be of any great comfort to Scott…he'd probably crack a joke at the wrong moment or something. Usually that could cheer most people up, but not Scott. When Scott was this quiet and this preoccupied, there was a pretty serious problem cluttering up his thoughts.

"You don't need to wait up you know," Scott said, feeling Gordon's uncomfortable glances lingering on him.

"It's just…well, you seem a bit down, a bit…sad about something," Gordon said slowly, proceeding into the conversation with caution. He held his breath as Scott glanced at him…Gordon prayed he wasn't going to tell him, or cry…he had no idea what he'd do if Scott started crying now…

"It's…I'm concerned about what happened at that rescue site," Scott said finally.

"Concerned about Virgil's uncharacteristic show of violence towards you? His awesome right hook…man, he sure kept that one hidden…" Gordon trailed off as Scott looked at him, his lips set in a thin line. Gordon cursed, always the badly timed joking…

"It's not your concern," Scott said, obviously not impressed with Gordon's wisecracking. When it came to bad patches in Scott and Virgil's relationship, there was no joking.

"Sorry Scott…but you guys seemed okay here earlier?" Gordon said.

"It's not about me and him…it's…" Scott trailed off, running his fingers through the silky, fine grained sand he sat on. Gordon waited for him to finish, but Scott said nothing else. Shrugging, Gordon pushed himself to his feet, shaking out his stiff legs and looking towards the house.

"Well, I need my sleep. See you later," he said in a rush, not waiting for Scott's reply. Someone else could deal with Scott just now.

XXXX

The warm blueberry muffin appeared before his eyes, startling Scott from his daze. He took the muffin, ripping it open and sniffing the delicious aroma that emerged from within.

"I took them from Grandma when she wasn't looking so I'm gonna be in trouble…the things I do for you Scott," Virgil said, sitting down in the sand next to him.

"Thanks," Scott mumbled, chewing on it slowly.

"So I guess you stayed here all night," Virgil said.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Gordon was here for a while…he left at sunrise," Scott said quietly.

"Yeah, he told me. I didn't sleep much either to be honest…he found me at the piano when he came in…he was more than a little concerned…" Virgil trailed off as Scott looked at him apologetically.

"I guess he thinks we're arguing or that something is wrong between us. I didn't feel the need to tell him otherwise," Scott explained. Virgil kept his eyes on Scott and he frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You want to tell me what's occupying your deepest thoughts?" Virgil asked. "I have an idea but…" Scott looked away. The idea had been running through his mind all night. Whenever he hadn't been wondering about Virgil's earlier outburst in the cockpit of Thunderbird 2, he'd been thinking about his own dilemmas and how he might resolve them. Well, if he couldn't confide in Virgil, who could he?

"You can say no Virg…" Scott began hesitantly, "…but I was thinking about going to see Jen…and my son…" Scott looked at Virgil apprehensively.

"You want me to come with you?" Virgil asked gently, knowing this was where his brother was heading. Scott looked at him, smiling and shaking his head.

"You know me too well," he said. "But…if you would…?"

"Scott, I owe you remember?" Virgil joked. "But this would call us even, right?" Scott pretended to count events on his hand before hitting his brother's shoulder.

"Not even close Virgil."


	17. Chapter 17

_hey! i'm back after two weeks of fieldwork for uni! and here's an update to celebrate my homecoming! hope you enjoy and thanks for the continued reviews!_

Gordon and John shared a smile when they heard Scott and Virgil laughing together from the beach. Gordon returned to lying flat on his back, floating lazily on the shimmering surface of the swimming pool.

"Told you you were paranoid," John commented from the side, where he sat with his feet dangling into the cool water.

"I was just showing genuine concern for the welfare of our dear brothers," Gordon commented. John nodded and continued reading the magazine he'd found in the communal bathroom. One of Tin Tin's probably, but it was a pretty good read. And if he ever found himself a nice lady friend, he'd know exactly how to treat her. Both were so engrossed in their activity that neither heard the muffled whispers of Scott and Virgil as they made their way towards the pool. The first that Gordon knew of their presence, Virgil was leaping into the pool, barely missing him. John glanced up just in time to see Scott creeping up on his from behind, his hands coming out to shove him into the water. John grabbed Scott's wrist, dragging him in with him. The commotion alerted their father who came running out to the balcony, hearing the angered yells of Gordon and John. He stared at the scene below him, four brothers hauling themselves out of the pool. Virgil and Scott still fully clothed and dripping wet.

"Boys get out of there now!" he yelled down to them. "For goodness sakes this is worse that when you were kids!" Four sons looked up at him meekly and Jeff bit his lip. They almost looked like their child versions. Jeff sighed and returned to his desk. His sons were going stir crazy having no rescues, being unable to leave the island and having only each other for company. Surprisingly, Alan had reacted well to being grounded and was taking the time to really be the caring, considerate father to Lucy that he wanted to be. Scott entered the living room, small damp patches marking his route past the couch towards the desk.

"Dad, can I go to the mainland?" he asked. Jeff sighed, looking up at his eldest.

"What is with you just now…"

"Dad…it's really important…" Scott interrupted before stopping, not really sure if he wanted to tell his father.

"What could possibly be so important Scott? We have photographers after the tiniest glimpse of us…reporters desperate to grab a quick word with us…and after your display the other day, plenty of people would recognize your face in an instant."

"That's a no then?" Scott asked sarcastically. Jeff glanced up at him.

"A definite no."

XXXX

An earthquake, 7.5 on the Richter scale and a Japanese metropolis had been crushed, its glassy skyscrapers lying shattered on the ground, torn up and scarred by the force. Scott felt a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he found he was unable to look away. He felt Virgil shift uncertainly beside him and glanced at his younger brother, whose face held the same shock, the same realisation. Numbers were being thrown at them…number of seriously injured, number of homes crushed, number of people found alive…number of people who had died… The picture jiggled as it focused on a group of sobbing individuals, urgently digging through the rubble with their bare hands, yelling the names of loved ones. Scott winced as he remembered doing exactly the same thing himself. Virgil's eyes hardened as he watched this scene and got to his feet.

"I'm going," he said. Scott looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm coming." Virgil stood against the wall, waiting for it to tilt back, but nothing happened. Scott raised his eyebrows and Virgil pressed his hands against the wall, trying to force it to move.

"He's locked it…" Scott realised, running from the lounge and down the hallway. He pushed the door of their father's study open, causing it to clatter against the bookshelf. Jeff snapped his head up from a pile of papers that covered his desk.

"You're going to let us go," Scott said. Jeff glanced at the television screen in his study, watching the pictures for a moment before turning back to Scott.

"I can't. We're not in operation right now." Scott hadn't expected this answer and was visibly stunned. The silence was only broken by Virgil entering the room. He was about to speak, but noticed the determined silence between his father and Scott.

"You're not that heartless," Scott said.

"You're not letting us go?" Virgil asked. Jeff turned his patient eyes to him and nodded firmly. Virgil was as stunned as Scott had been and stepped back, behind his elder brother.

"People will die because they are trapped. We can save them," Scott continued. "That's what International Rescue was set up for!"

"We are not in operation right now," Jeff repeated curtly, fixing Scott with a glare which blatantly told him to back down.

"Who cares that they know who Virgil and I are? Those people need our help! Help that we are more than qualified to give!" Scott gestured at the television screen. Jeff didn't lift his eyes from the paper he was reading and Virgil touched Scott's shoulder gently. Scott ignored him, shaking his shoulder free and stepping up to the desk, standing over his father threateningly.

"You know who we helped in a situation must the same as this? Someone who was trapped after a building collapsed? Someone who would have died if we hadn't got the Mole and tunneled to save him?" Virgil made a soft protest from behind him. Jeff looked up, his eyes, so strikingly like his eldest, remaining calm.

"Virgil." Scott nodded, waiting for his father to relent, to tell him to get to Thunderbird 2 with Virgil and go and do their job, but he remained perfectly silent.

"He would have died if we hadn't…"

"I know," Jeff said slowly. "But we were in full operation, despite his absence." At this Scott glanced over his shoulder, in time to see Virgil's figure retreating from the doorway.

"This is uncalled for Dad."

"Step down Scott. This is not your call." Scott slammed his hand down on the desk before following Virgil down the hallway. He found him sitting on the balcony, his head resting against the cold stone wall.

"Hey…" Scott said softly.

"Don't try and make excuses Scott," Virgil muttered, not glancing at his brother.

"I wasn't going to. There aren't any." At this Virgil met his eyes and he shrugged.

"I'm sick of this," Virgil said finally. "Everything has to be related to what happened…to getting stuck under a fallen building, to having someone die beside you…" He set his jaw determinedly and wiped his nose distractedly.

"You can let it all out you know."

"I'm sick of crying about it…it doesn't make a difference, it makes you feel worse…I don't want to feel sorry for myself, but then someone makes a ridiculous comment and it's all back again. I just get angry now…I've put her to rest, why can't everyone else?" Virgil looked at Scott as if expecting an answer. Scott's gaze wavered and he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Why did you just have to bring it up all over again?" Virgil demanded.

"I…I was making a point Virg…" Scott tried. "I thought by making that rescue personal, he'd realise that we are needed at that earthquake site." Virgil snorted a laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

"So I suppose if he's not letting us go out on a rescue, he's not letting you go to the mainland?"

"Got it in one," Scott muttered, half smiling. "But it's not going to stop me." Virgil looked at him in pretend horror.

"Scott going being Dad's back…controversial," he joked. Scott rolled his eyes and slid down the wall to he was sitting next to his brother.

"How does tomorrow morning bright and early suit you for flying out?" Virgil asked. Scott glanced at his brother and smiled warmly.

"Thanks Virgil."

XXXX

Sleep evaded Jeff and he looked towards the moonlight glistening on the perfectly still, glass-like surface of the swimming pool. He saw a shadow standing on the balcony, looking towards the same view. He knew it was Virgil, the golden glow from the tip of a cigarette being the give away. Making his way towards the door, Virgil glanced at him, a guilty expression on his face as he glanced at the half-finished cigarette.

"Would you believe me if I said I was holding it for someone?" he joked half-heartedly. Jeff smiled before standing next to his son, taking out his cigar case.

"Mind if I join you?" Virgil laughed softly.

"I thought Grandma had made you give up."

"I thought you'd given up," Jeff returned and Virgil took a long drag and flicked the ash onto the balcony floor before digging in his pocket for matches to light his father's cigar.

"Thanks," Jeff said with a sigh. "God that's good."

"Nothing better than a forbidden smoke," Virgil smiled. "Caitlin would have killed me for this…she hated the idea of me smoking." Jeff smiled fondly at his son.

"Your mother was exactly the same with me….funny how we are still trying to hide it though." They shared a wry smile.

"I'm more like you than you give me credit for," Virgil murmured and Jeff glanced at him, his cigar momentarily forgotten.

"True," he said finally. "Mind you, with the way you are handling this television fiasco, I like to think you got some of that from me…I'm really impressed."

"Don't, I'll blush," Virgil said with a small smile. He met his father's eyes.

"I remember when Mom died, how the media wanted some insight into your whole billionaire lifestyle and how it would all change with five sons to take care of and a multi-million business to run. You didn't get angry, you didn't get upset, you just ignored it. I'm trying to do the same…only I'm cracking up every now and then."

"You think I didn't? Why do you think we ended up on this island, away from everyone?" There was a poignant silence before Virgil spoke softly.

"You did a good job of it. I mean, we all turned out ok… I sometimes have my doubts about Gordon and Al, but apart from that…" He trailed off as both men laughed softly.

"Maybe you should let others be the father that you turned out to be," Virgil said cryptically. Jeff glanced at him and half-smiled.

"One thing your mother taught me was that there are no secrets, just things we pretend aren't going on." Virgil looked perplexed for a minute before turning away, stunned that his father had known what Scott was going through all along.

"I didn't want to bully Scott into telling me," Jeff said after a while. "I know that's why he wants to go to the mainland, and between you and me, I know he will go no matter what I say if this means a lot to him." Virgil dropped the end of the cigarette and ground it out with his toe. He got down and picked it up, brushing away the ash.

"Got to hide the evidence," he explained, noting his father's confused expression. Jeff laughed, kicking his ash over the edge of the balcony.

"The truth is since Scott's accident, I haven't stopped," Virgil admitted. "I just got very good at hiding it." Jeff clamped his hand down on his son's shoulder.

"You'll need to tell me your tactics one day. If your Grandma finds out I've been smoking, and worse, encouraging you, she'll have us both."


	18. Chapter 18

_hey guys, really making up for the lack of updating (although i was out of the country!) anyway, hope this is ok for you all. thanks muchos for the reviews, keep 'em coming!_

He recognized her immediately, her long hair tousled in the wind, her smile lighting up her whole face as she pushed the young child on the swing in front of her. From the car, Scott placed on finger against the window, as if reaching out to touch his child. His eyes seemed to flicker with fear and he turned away from the sight before him.

"Oh God, I don't think I can do this…" Scott croaked, wiping his clammy hands against his trousers.

"You don't have to…but it's your choice Scott. I'm not going to make it for you," Virgil said softly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Scott swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath, looking towards his son once again.

"He looks like you," Virgil said with a smile. Scott looked at the mass of black hair that stuck out around the wide innocent blue eyes and chubby, rosy cheeks. Slowly, he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Call me when you're done. Doesn't matter how long you are Scott, I've got nowhere I need to be." Scott smiled at Virgil before closing the door over and slowly making his way towards the swings. He was almost beside her when she glanced up, her face frozen in disbelief. He wanted to say something, that it was nice to see her, that he was sorry he'd left her…but he couldn't think of what to say. Instead, he watched her eyes blur with tears. He took a step towards her before she ran into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her face against his chest. Scott immediately put his arms around her, holding her tightly as their son watched on in wonder.

XXXX

The coffee left a stale taste in his mouth, but it was the only place he could get a drink and a smoke at the same time. In the sickly yellow light of the smoky bar, Virgil sat gazing at his mobile phone, waiting for Scott to phone him. His palms were sticky against the slick polished table, he was nervous. He was really nervous for his brother. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he caught the glance of the waitress eyeing him curiously. She moved towards him, clutching the cracked plastic coffee pot.

"Another coffee?" she asked him, leaning against his table.

"Um…yeah, that's be nice," he replied.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, pouring the gloopy coffee into his stained mug. After hesitating for only a second, Virgil tried to laugh it off.

"I don't think so," he smiled. "Must just have one of those faces…" The waitress pondered over this before leaving him to his coffee, her eyes still resting on him. Virgil turned away, looking again at his phone and pleading with Scott to hurry it up a little.

XXXX

The apartment was small and sparsely decorated. It transpired Jen worked during the day, at a nursery, while her son was at school, but she was barely keeping up with rent. However, she had still managed to let her son have some sort of typical upbringing. His bedroom was typical of a boy of six. Boxes of cars were stacked beside his bed, adorned with a space themed duvet cover. Scott's eyes passed over it until he felt a little hand tug his coat.

"Do you want to play with my cars?" little Scott asked him. Scott smiled and nodded, looking to Jen for approval. She smiled in return, watching the two sit down on the carpet and pick over the various colours and types of cars. Scott picked his favourite, a smaller version of Alan's first car, a polished red Ferrari, his pride and joy. Little Scott looked at it and grinned widely, his tongue sticking through the gaps in his teeth where his baby teeth had fallen out.

"That's my favourite too!" he said excitedly.

"My little brother had a car just like this," Scott explained. "It was a nice car." Little Scott looked up in wonder at the mysterious other Scott that had suddenly appeared in his life. He didn't know him, but he felt that he liked him. It was obvious his Mom liked him. Scott ruffled the boy's hair tenderly and got to his feet, his knees cracking painfully, reminding him he was not a young as he'd like to be.

"I'm going to talk to your Mom Scott," he said. "I'll be back in a while to see more of your cars, ok?"

"Ok," Little Scott said, toddling through to the lounge where Jen sat, flicking through the television channels.

"Coffee?" she asked Scott, who nodded. He sat down at the Formica table as she settled little Scott in front of his favourite television programme.

"Is there anything I can do for you Jen?" Scott asked as she entered the kitchen, sitting down across from him.

"Stay here?" she asked, staring at him.

"Jen…you know I can't…" Scott sighed. She nodded, laughing slightly.

"Of course I do. But…if you stayed, you could be Scott's dad…you could be part of his life, and he'd know exactly who his father was…"

"Don't bribe me Jen," Scott snapped. She retreated from him, her face crumpling and her eyes downcast. Scott took a deep breath before leaning over, gently touching her knee with his finger. She didn't respond to the initial touch. He began to stroke his finger up the ridge of her knee and she slowly moved her eyes to meet his.

"I didn't want to come here to argue Jen," Scott said quietly. "We never really argued before…I don't see why we should now."

"There wasn't a child involved before," Jen said flatly. Scott sat back, breaking contact with Jen and looking towards the child, engrossed in watching some super hero type saving a city. Jen pushed her hair back from her face and followed Scott's gaze.

"I want to tell our son his daddy saves the day." At this, Scott looked back at her. It was the first time she'd used the term 'our' when discussing little Scott. During their earlier conversation, he'd been 'hers'. His heart was torn inside and seeing his torment, Jen moved towards him, standing in front of him and taking his head, pressing it against her stomach and letting her fingers run down the back of his neck and against his shoulders.

"I loved you Scott…but I get the feeling it was never being returned." Scott eased his head back and got to his feet, so he stood over Jen.

"Whenever I told you I did, you didn't want to know anymore," Scott said, in barely a whisper. Jen pushed her face up close to his.

"I did not want you coming back into my life just when I was learning to cope without you," she hissed. Scott grabbed her wrist, keeping her close to him.

"Well what the hell did you ask me here for Jen?" Her soft blue eyes flickered across his face, confused for a moment before she pushed her body against him and, standing on her tiptoes, pressed her lips against his. Scott stumbled back, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. They kept their eyes fixed on each other and Scott cupped his hands around her face, allowing him to bend his head, lips meeting hers in a long, frenzied kiss. His hands slipped under the soft wool of her jumper, feeling the warmth of her soft, smooth skin beneath his fingertips. She eased him back into the chair, sitting facing him in his lap.

"Jen…" Scott tried to protest, but she cut him off with persistent kisses.

"Don't Scott…" she whispered, as she closed her eyes and pushed against him. The sound of the front door opening, as little Scott's subsequent yell of 'Michael', startled both Scott and Jen and she leapt from his lap, pulling her jumper down and fixing her trousers quickly. She put her finger to her lips and moved into the hallway. Scott got to his feet, zipping up his fly and running his fingers through his hair. He stuck his head around the door and saw a man, Michael he presumed, picking up Scott and spinning him round in the air. Beside him, Jen smiled, kissing Michael's cheek fondly.

"How was your day?" he asked her, his voice soft and warm.

"The usual," Jen replied immediately. It was all he needed to hear. Scott lifted his jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on, he left quietly, as if he'd never been there in the first place, letting Jen get back to the usual.


	19. Chapter 19

_terribly sorry about the wait guys. it's exam time once again. anyway this is the penultimate chapter so once again i hope you enjoy._

After a silent flight home, Scott had immediately retreated to his bedroom, clutching a bottle of tequila since he and Gordon had managed to polish off most of the Scotch having nothing much else to do. Virgil frowned, before lifting a bottle of red wine and two glasses and following Scott to his bedroom.

"At least drink yourself stupid with something a little more mature Scott," he said entering the room. Scott sat on his bed and smirked.

"Here I was thinking you were bringing the salt and lemon and coming to join your brother in getting well and truly wasted…" He held the bottle up and took a large gulp. Virgil winced as Scott squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as the liquid left a burning trail down the length of his throat.

"You really need the lemon to take the edge off," Virgil commented. Scott nodded, opening his watery eyes and reaching for the bottle of wine. Sensing the need for a brotherly chat, Virgil closed the door over and sat down on Scott's floor, watching as Scott poured two glasses of the deep burgundy wine. As if feeling his eyes on him, Scott looked up at Virgil and frowned.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Looking at me like that." Virgil raised his eyebrows and took his glass, sipping it thoughtfully and glancing around Scott's bedroom. Scott watched him for a moment before speaking.

"We slept together." Virgil glanced round and Scott, the smallest traces of a smile gracing his lips.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…"

"No…I mean, she…it was her…and it turns out she's with some other guy..." Scott trailed off as Virgil put down his glass.

"So…there wasn't much of a chance to get to know your son?"

"I got to push him on the swings for a bit. We went back to hers…and she…she seduced me Virg!" Scott exclaimed, gaining a snort of laughter from his brother.

"Now you know how it feels," he said. "She's getting her payback." Scott shook his head violently.

"There's a child here Virgil, it's not like that…"

"Well, isn't that what you did to her?" Scott frowned before getting to his feet and making to leave his own room. He paused at the doorway.

"Just 'cause you were bloody Mr. Perfect boyfriend doesn't mean you can look down on me!" He slammed his door shut and stormed down the hallway. In Scott's room, Virgil finished his wine, before making a start on Scott's and wandering around his brother's room. It was unbelievably neat and tidy, with framed pictures of his Air Force Squadron, of his family. His bookcases filled with books on aircraft, historical military books and one on 'Daring Rescue', which raised a smile from Virgil. A complete contrast to Virgil's cluttered, often messy room filled with music and art related bits and pieces. The neatness was disturbed however by a discarded shoe box, sticking out from his wardrobe. Intending to place it back inside the cupboard, Virgil lifted it, but curiosity got the better of him and he sat at the edge of the bed. Immediately in front of him was the picture of the scan. Underneath were piles of unopened letters, addressed to Jen. The post mark showed they had been sent while Scott was out on duty with the Air Force. Shortly after Jen had told him about the baby. They had been sent back, unopened. Feeling a sudden rush of guilt at how he'd reacted to his brother's comments earlier, Virgil let them fall into the box and closed it over.

"Aw Scott…why didn't you say something?" he murmured.

XXXX

"What does the dog say Lucy?" Alan asked, his normally deep voice reaching a much higher pitch as he tried to express as much excitement for 'Animal Sounds' as Lucy was. She clapped her hands excitedly, grinning toothily at Alan.

"Dog says woof!" she said. Alan smiled broadly and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Yeah Luce, dog goes woof! Okay, now what does the cat say?" Lucy pondered this for a moment before answering. A soft laugh from the doorway caught both Alan and Lucy's attention, turning to see Scott watching the father and daughter moment fondly.

"Hey Scott, was does the pig say?" Alan asked him, winking at Lucy. Scott sat down beside Lucy and pressed his finger against his lips, pretending to think deeply about the question.

"Is it…moo?" he asked.

"No!" Alan cried.

"It's oink Scotty…" Lucy said causing both Alan and Scott to laugh out loud. Scott tousled her hair.

"You're a clever thing aren't you?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around Scott's bulky arm and pulled herself onto his knees. Scott kissed her cheek softly, jiggling her on his knee for a moment.

"What's it like being a Dad, Al?" Scott asked after a moment. Alan looked at his older brother in silence, the almost ten year age gap between oldest and youngest becoming suddenly insignificant.

"It's a pain in the ass," Alan said, his sight drifting from Scott down to his daughter, a wistful smile taking over his face.

"But then I look at her and I see little bits of me in there…and little bits of Tin Tin and I think how lucky we are to have had this beautiful girl to care for and look after." Alan smiled as he heard the opening bars of 'Moonlight Sonata' floating along the hallway to Lucy's playroom.

"She's got to be one of the luckiest little girls growing up here with her mom and her dad here, her grandpa, great-grandma and a whole host of uncles who want to spoil her rotten. She's going to be one talented girl, between Gordon teaching her to swim, Virgil teaching her to paint, John teaching her about astronomy, you teaching her to fly rockets, Grandma teaching her to cook…" Scott watched as Lucy put her thumb in her mouth and lay her head against his chest, her eyes beginning to close over.

"We are lucky here, aren't we?" Scott murmured, lifting Lucy and placing her in her cot, tucking her favourite blanket around her. He wandered through to the lounge, going to the drinks cabinet and pouring two glasses of Scotch. He moved to stand beside the piano, smiling as Virgil finished the piece, his fingers lingering over the keys of the last chord he'd played.

"Piece offering?" Scott offered, holding out the cool glass. Virgil took it, looking at Scott as he sipped it.

"It's not needed," Virgil said. "But thanks all the same." He shuffled along the piano stool and patted the free space he'd made. Scott sat down, his body pressed almost uncomfortably close to his brother's.

"I shouldn't have made those 'Mr. Perfect' comments…it was childish, it was spiteful…"

"It was true," Virgil interrupted with a laugh. "C'mon Scott, you were upset and I knew you didn't mean it. So there's no apology necessary." Scott drank the remainder of his whiskey and placed his hand down on the piano, playing a 'C chord'.

"Fancy a duet maestro?" Scott asked. Virgil smiled, beginning to play 'Chopsticks'. Scott laughed and joined in.

"I can play more advanced pieces than this," Scott said.

"Yeah, sure you can."


	20. Chapter 20

_well, here is it. the final chapter in the final part of my saga. i really hope you've enjoyed reading it and i just want to say thanks to everyone who has pm'd me or written a review. thank you so much guys! anyway, here's to the last chapter. maybe i'll be seeing you again soon though..._

"Did you boys have a good stag night then?" Blindingly bright sunshine flooded the living room and it took all Gordon's will not to swear profoundly in front of his Grandma. Beside him, he heard Scott muttering before slowly opening his eyes. Blue eyes, dulled by tiredness and surrounded by painfully reddened lines met Gordon's pin-prick pupils that were struggling to focus on the face before him. Scott rubbed his eyes and pushed his hand into his disheveled hair.

"If she wasn't my Grandma…" he groaned. "Oh…" Gordon slowly managed to sit up and glanced around the room. His dazed look slowly faded as he saw only his eldest brother in the living room with him and somewhere among the blurry memories of the previous night, he remembered there being all five brothers, drinking…lots presumably, to celebrate the end of Alan's freedom.

"Hey, where did Alan go?"

"He never even made it past the first bottle. He passed out in his room."

"John?"

"He's not much of a drinker…not like me, you and Virg…we are hard-core Gordon," Scott mumbled from beneath the blanket someone had kindly put over him, though he had no idea who. Gordon nodded and took another look around the room.

"Oh. Where's Virgil then?" Scott sat up, rubbing his forehead and feeling his stomach churning ominously.

"He was here earlier…I vaguely remember chatting to him about….something…" The two brothers got to their feet and made their way slowly towards Virgil's bedroom. They knocked and entered in time to see Virgil stepping back from the window with a smile on his face.

"Morning!" he said brightly, smiling at the sickly faces in front of him.

"Why are you so happy? Why are you in here? Why does it smell of smoke?" Gordon murmured, looking around the room suspiciously. Scott glanced at Virgil, one eyebrow raised as his younger brother smiled,

"Smoke?" Virgil asked. "Nah…and I think I'm still drunk…" Gordon and Scott laughed before looking towards Virgil's bathroom. Virgil frowned and shook his head firmly.

"Go and throw up somewhere else," he said. "I need to get ready. Has anyone got Alan and John up?"

"Oh yeah…I think Alan would love us to give him a nice wake-up call this morning!" Gordon cried, before a faint growl from Scott, who closed his eyes and rubbed his head made him reduce his voice to a whisper.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Virgil said as they left. He waited until the door was closed firmly before looked out the window, craning his neck, trying to find the remains of the cigarette he'd thrown from the window in such a hurry. He saw it floating in the pool and sighed before reaching into the back of his drawer and pulling out another.

XXXX

Alan looked at his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom as he heard the door open and Virgil stepped in, fixing his tie.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared…is that a bad thing?" Alan asked, looking at Virgil in the mirror. Virgil smiled and placed his hands down on his younger brother's shoulders.

"I think it's normal." Alan adjusted a spike in his hair.

"Hey, you're the closest any of us has come to marriage, how did you know it would work?" Alan asked.

"You don't Al, but I guess you just have to work at it," Virgil said softly, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ring box.

"I know we've been stuck at home for quite a while so I thought you might need this." Alan opened the box, smiling at the elegant silver band within it. Suddenly he realised exactly where this ring came from and he glanced up at Virgil anxiously.

"Are you sure? I mean…this means a lot to you…"

"I don't need a ring to remember her Al." Alan closed over the box, placing it in his pocket and smiling softly.

"Thanks," he said. Virgil smiled quickly, both brothers glancing up as their father entered the room.

"We're ready to go," he said softly. Virgil gave his youngest brother a short, but endearing hug as he left the room.

"Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the patio to join his other brothers.

XXXX

The setting was perfect. A beautiful clear, blue sky above them, a calm, still quality to the air. The flower arrangement their grandmother had lovingly constructed from Kyrano's overflowing flower garden was dazzling. The peaceful sounds of waves in the distance and soft songs from the birds provided a perfect accompaniment to the scene before Jeff's eyes. He watched his five sons standing at the head of the patio, brushing each other off, laughing and joking. To Jeff, it only added to the ideal image he had before him. A sudden hush descended as music began, pre-recorded by Virgil, and Tin Tin began walking down the 'isle' towards Alan. His mother's hand tightened against his arm and she drew in her breath sharply.

"Oh she looks wonderful…" she breathed as her future grand-daughter in law walked past. Jeff nodded his agreement, watching with pride as Alan took Tin Tin's hand as she reached his side.

There was one person missing from Jeff's perfect scene however, and he lowered his head for a moment, allowing a pause in the excitement of the day to remember that person and how, so many years before, he had stood in the same position as his youngest son and vowed to love her 'til death did them part. That moment had come much faster than he could have ever believed, but he had loved her…he still loved her, and returning his gaze to the view before him with a wistful smile, and the knowledge she was watching this view with him…wherever she was.

XXXX

There was nothing like a wedding to make you feel like you were missing something, Scott thought sadly, as he made his way to his bedroom, to the box containing his alternative life…his own wife and child, now missing from his own life. He pulled the box from the cupboard, discarding everything but the picture he had of little Scott. His hands shook as he held the picture of his son. Watching Tin Tin and Alan pledge their vows to each other, with their little daughter looking pretty as a flower girl had brought on emotion Scott thought he'd never feel. He wasn't going to settle down…especially not with a woman who was as much unsettled in life as he had been. He'd found his niche for the moment and it didn't involve a family of his own. But it still felt so hard leaving it behind. Sighing, he placed the photograph down on his pillow, lying his head next to it and gazing into the young boys bright eyes.

XXXX

_That's my ring…that should be me putting it on Caitlin's finger…it should be us there..._

The sudden pain he felt made him breathless for a moment as he watched Alan slide the ring onto Tin Tin's slender finger. Biting back the almost inevitable emotion, Virgil chose to focus his gaze on the cliff top in the distance. As Alan and Tin Tin were introduced as man and wife, Virgil smiled and clapped along with the rest of his family, but quickly made excuses to leave. The beach seemed a good a place as any to try and disperse some anger and the feeling of helplessness that had suddenly descended upon him. He kicked up some of the golden white sand, watching it disperse in the light breeze as he felt in his pockets for cigarettes, coming up empty handed however. It was like the final push and Virgil shoved his hands on his pockets and stared at the sea.

XXXX

"I guess you want me to explain," Scott mumbled as he heard someone entering his room quietly. He felt the end of his bed sag as someone sat down.

"You don't have to," his father's warm voice said. "I already knew." At this, Scott sat up, looking in horror at his father before anger scarred his face.

"Virgil…"

"No. I've always know," his father interrupted. "You can't keep things like that from me. You didn't need to tell me." Scott rubbed his eye and lifted the photograph, handing it to his father.

"This is Scott junior, your grandson," he said softly. Scott watched his father intently as he swallowed audibly as his eyes took in the picture. A small smile turned up the corner of his mouth and he glanced at Scott.

"My grandson." The pride was obvious and Scott moved closer to his father, so their eyes saw the same little boy in front of them.

"I don't know when I'll see him again…if I'll see him again," Scott said after a while. "It's complicated…"

"You don't need to explain to me Scott. This is your son and it's your choice what you want to do about it."

XXXX

He waited for tears, but none came. His eyes were dry and after a while the anger he'd felt, the helplessness, began to disperse slowly. The lazy movement of the waves spreading across the sand before retreating to join the main sea body began to feel almost soothing and he closed his eyes briefly. The sand cushioned the footsteps of the presence behind him, but he knew that someone had seen his uncomfortable expression during the wedding service. They stood next to him, mimicking his pose and following his gaze towards the horizon. Virgil glanced to the side and saw the shock of blonde hair and smiled softly.

"Sorry," he smiled.

"It's ok," Alan replied. "I just came to say thanks for what you did. It was a really beautiful gesture Virgil and me and Tin Tin will never forget it."

"Thanks," Virgil said, as he moved to return to the house. Alan shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

"You're not ready to go back just yet," he said, expressing a knowledge Virgil had no idea he possessed.

"You're right," Virgil resigned softly. "Sorry Al…this is pathetic…"

"Nah, let's just call it the hangover. I mean you, Gordo and Scott saw away a lot of drink last night…" He trailed off as his elder brother laughed softly. There was a return to quiet contemplation between the two and Alan saw he could almost see a kind of peace settle over his brother who had fought to keep alive a memory that he was terrified he'd lose. By giving away the one thing he had for her, the ring that would have tied them together forever, he'd shown he could move on and he could finally let her go, knowing he would always remember her, he didn't need some physical reminder. But it was that finalmomentthat he was not quite certain of that saw him standing here. Virgil made no move to leave the beach and Alan remained standing next to him.

"Why is it people always come to the beach to watch the sea when they need to think?" Virgil asked softly. "I feel kinda like a cliché here…" Alan smiled as Virgil finally turned away from the sea, looking at his younger brother ashamedly.

"Sorry I got a bit melo-dramatic there."

"No…no you really didn't. If I lost Tin Tin, I don't know what I'd do," Alan said, his eyes wide with honest confusion and Virgil smiled regretfully.

"It's only taken me around five years to work out that I have to move on…"

"Yeah, but you had to do it in your own time," he said quietly. "We all understood. I guess today kind of felt like…" Alan trailed off, not knowing exactly how to describe the closure he wanted his brother to have experienced. He didn't need to though, Virgil used the word himself and smiling knowingly at Alan.

"Yeah, closure." Alan smiled and Virgil punched him gently on the shoulder.

"We better get back to the house. The bride will be wondering where the groom got to."

"Oh yeah…kinda forgot there…" Alan blushed and smiled, looking for all like a little teenager talking about his first crush. He began trotting back towards the patio, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"Coming?"

"Yeah…" a final lingering look towards the sea before following Alan's footsteps.

XXXX

"What is this?" Grandma yelled out, thrusting a damp, wilted cigarette end in Virgil's face. He looked at it, maintaining an image of complete innocence.

"It's a cigarette butt Grandma," he said. Behind him, he heard his father attempt to hold back a laugh and Scott was desperately fighting against a smile determined to make its presence known.

"How did it get in the pool?"

"Well, I don't know since I don't smoke," he said slowly. His Grandma studied him, hoping for a flinch, a half-smile, something to give the game away, but Virgil remained impassive.

"I know you threw it in there Virgil," his Grandma said warningly, "and I'm going to prove it." Virgil shrugged and took a sip of his drink, glancing sideways at his father who was smiling. Getting to his feet, feigning the need for a refill, Virgil stood beside his father, opening the bottle slowly.

"Say anything and I'm taking you down with me," he whispered.

"Not a word," Jeff promised, clinking his glass against Virgil's.

XXXX

"The Hurricane season has been far worse than anyone could have predicted…says a lot for climate huh? But seriously folks, we need everyone to get safe…and International Rescue, I know you guys have been hiding out…and I understand why…but, I'm saying it. I'm calling International Rescue…"

The screen faded as Jeff killed the television broadcast, the face of the desperate new reporter still fixed in the minds of the five sons before him. There was a noble silence, no one said a word, no one moved, their eyes fixed on the head of International Rescue. He passed a composed gaze across his troops before giving his orders.

"Scott, get Thunderbird 1 and get out there are fast as possible. Virgil, take Gordon and John and follow on. Scott, you can assess the situation on your arrival and report to Thunderbird 2." The silence continued, although it was more of disbelief than anticipation, before Jeff spread his hands.

"We've got a rescue to take care of boys, let's move!" There were cheers and yells from the brothers as they made their way to their respective crafts. Taking a rare glance away from his new wife, Alan smiled at his father.

"Are we back working Dad?" he asked.

"We are. We are finally back in business."

**Epilogue…**

The café was almost empty when Simon Smith arrived. He saw the two brothers sitting at a table in the corner, sharing a smile as they sipped from chunky mugs of coffee. Guilt and shame flooded Simon as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the tiny digital video tape that contained the original footage he'd taped almost a year earlier in Somerset. All he had ever wanted was recognition. It had not arrived. Instead, he'd pushed Scott and Virgil Tracy into an unwanted limelight, forcing them and the entire organisation they'd worked so hard to maintain to shut down until media attention had diminished. Of course, the initial excitement and obsession with the brothers had lasted a few months, but now, there seemed to be a much more gentle and understanding adopted by the media, where their privacy was respected and mention of them was normally reserved to a news report about a rescue they had performed. Stepping into the café, Scott and Virgil turned to look at him. Two very different pairs of eyes, but two that held exactly the same expression. Simon walked towards them, hesitating as they stood up. Scott took a step forward, extending his hand.

"Simon Smith?" he asked. "I'm Scott, this is Virgil." Simon shook hands with both before perching on a chair nervously. Virgil glanced expectantly at him.

"I have the tape," Simon said in a soft voice. Scott held out his hand and Simon placed it in his palm, watching as Scott looked down on the tiny tape. Simon adjusted his glasses distractedly as Scott put the tape in his jacket pocket before sitting back. There was a pained silence.

"I never meant to…" Simon began, before stopping. "Well, I meant to film you…my documentary…I needed evidence. I didn't think there would be that madness after I'd shown it…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Scott scoffed, looking determinedly at Simon. "Do you know what you put me and my brother through? Have you any idea how painful it was to have lies spread about you? To have had every single aspect of your life analysed and shared with the world? And Virgil…he had to re-live the death of his fiancée thanks to you not thinking!" Virgil shot Scott a troubled look, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry about your fiancée…" Simon tried, but Virgil cut him off, speaking softly, but sharply. He stared at the wooden grain of the table top, unable and unwilling to meet the young man's eye.

"Everyone is sorry about that…it doesn't do any good to be sorry about it. Anyway, you've brought what we wanted so thank you Simon. I hope your career in documentary making really takes off now," Virgil extended his hand and Simon placed his limp hand in his. It seemed to take Virgil a lot of effort to look him in the eye and shake his hand firmly, his mouth set in a stern expression as he dropped the handshake and looked towards Scott.

"We're done here." Scott nodded and got to his feet. He looked down at Simon, poised to speak, but decided against it when he saw Virgil making for the door. Silently, Scott left Simon alone gazing at the two empty mugs on the table. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Scott place his hand on Virgil's shoulder, a glance at each other before they melted into the crowds of people that filled the streets.


End file.
